Gone
by Nigelcat1
Summary: The impossible and, to wizards, unbelievable, had happened. Hogwarts is GONE and all who dwelt in the Castle and the surrounding areas were destroyed. An entire generation is gone and, naturally, Voldemort is to blame - except he didn't do it. What really happened?
1. Chapter 1 - The Lost Generation

GONE

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Yes I did it again. Found another story that I forgot about from 2014 and since it has a diabolical plot, I'm posting it. I WILL be posting chapters of my other stories.

Chapter 1 – The Lost Generation

An official statement had to be made because this news could not be hidden as the world had become such a small place in the age of technology. The monitoring systems of the "civilized" nations picked up the news as soon as it happened and the British military was bombarded with requests for explanations. They were not responsible but since it had happened on their soil, they were frantically investigating the incident while trying to contain the problem.

It had taken six hours to locate the source, cautiously fly in special investigators to access the depth of the damage, get back to the government and for the decision to be made what to tell the British public and the rest of the world. Much of it was guess work as the area where the tragedy occurred was…top secret…and could not be revealed to the world as that would cause more harm than what had happened in Scotland.

The British public had to be told something and soon rumors were quickly spreading all over the world and many nations were already on red alert and the news media was doing an excellent job of creating panic because panic was good for newspaper sales and TV ratings. The government had to give a believable explanation to calm nerves while the investigations continued but nothing would stop the news media from milking it for all it was worth.

The Prime Minister called a news conference for 3:00 p.m. It was televised and no reporters were allowed in to ask questions but it only furthered the panic but the man knew it would happen away. He would tell the public what was suitable for them to know because as usual, the entire truth could not be told. The conference lasted exactly 22 minutes and this was how people such as the Grangers, Creeveys, Perks, Finch-Fletchleys, etc. found out that their children had been killed probably due to a terrorist attack.

The PM urged the public not to panic and requested the news media not to spread rumors, innuendos and fear as that was what the terrorists wanted. He pleaded with the public to trust and listen only to the government announcements as "We will tell you the truth." Naturally, many people didn't and the press had a field day printing and/or talking about "what was really happening" and speculation was rife with rumors and lies. In this situation the Muggle press was lying more than the _Daily Prophet_ did in the Magical World.

But nobody knew what really happened or who was responsible for the outrage. Tempers were lost and nerves were on edge while panic reigned supreme and parents cried for their children.

So what did happen? The Magical community of Great Britain was told that the most darkest, most evil and wicked of Magic had been used while the Muggle government had evidence that a nuclear device had been detonated. Whatever the truth it had utterly destroyed Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest, evaporated the Black Lake and disintegrated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The radiation readings were off the charts and of the type never seen before by the Muggle Governments and the Muggles opined that a new type of weapon had been developed by persons unknown and tested in a remote area of Scotland not only to see if it worked but it would herald the beginning of an attack on the Free World.

The Prime Minister and certain other well-placed people in the government knew about Magic and Hogwarts as did other governments but couldn't reveal the secret. Many Muggleborn wizards/witches went into government service after graduating from Hogwarts and not being able to get a job in their new world. It was a long and difficult process unless you had been smart enough to keep up with your Muggle studies and take Muggle exams. In any event, those with intelligence, dedication and a good work ethic did eventually get a decent Muggle education to get a respectable job and many of them were recruited directly out of Hogwarts and given "scholarships" by the Muggle government and then entered not only government work but the military and police because of the "special talents" they possessed.

The government-employed Muggleborns were investigating the magical aspect while the Muggle government was working on the new weapon development. As usual, the Ministry of Magic was being totally uncooperative if only because they were scared to death. _'It was a well-known fact'_ that Muggles were far below Wizards and basically harmless, or at least that was what had been taught at Hogwarts since the late 1940's and definitely since the 1950's when Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster.

Muggle history and accomplishments had been frozen in that time period and although the radio was known to wizards in Britain (because they had the Wizarding Wireless which had been "invented" by a Welsh wizard), they knew nothing about television, computers, wireless telephones or any of the advances made in the last fifty years or so. When Muggleborns tried to tell them about such things they were called liars or at the very least exaggerators as Wizards were the top of the world and Muggles, despite being _"human"(?)_ were useless, worthless and had nothing because they did not have Magic.

Muggleborns like Dean Thomas tried to tell his housemates about the wonders of his world, but as the Half-blood/semi-Muggle raised Seamus Finnegan soon told him "You are only hurting your chances here if you keep insisting Muggles are worth something. You HAVE TO LEARN HOW TO WEAN YOURSELF AWAY from 'Muggleland' or you just might as well snap your own wand and go home now."

Muggleborns were discouraged from talking about their world and by the end of their first year it was an accepted fact that if you knew what was good for you, you had to make a choice – Muggle or Magical – there were no exceptions. Renounce your heritage or leave the Magical World, the only world worthwhile. If you wanted to stay, you had to submit to the might and power of the Magical World and accept the fact that the Muggle World, heritage, culture and accomplishments were substandard and would never surpass those of the World of Magic. At least that was how it worked in Magical Britain.

Therefore Dean Thomas could not talk about football after his first year or suffer the consequences. If he did it could only be with another Muggleborn like the Creeveys or Muggleborns from other Houses and in secret. This was difficult because all students, but especially Gryffindors and Slytherins, were greatly "discouraged" from associating with members of other Houses. Gryffindors were worse than Slytherins as only Gryffindors were considered "acceptable" so Dean's friendship with Ravenclaw Kevin Entwhistle was conducted on the sly because Kevin and Dean would be considered a traitor for associating with "an enemy" as members of other Houses were called in Gryffindor.

Unknown to even Seamus, Dean's "official best mate" Dean was a member of a secret and very unofficial Hogwarts club known as the "Muggs" which consisted of Muggleborns, usually male, who snuck off to talk about football, cricket, music, films, computer games, and the wonders of their world. During the summers they sent Muggle mail and/or visited one another. People like Seamus were not to know because he would only make fun of it and threaten Dean with the loss of his friendship if he continued with this "foolishness" and if someone like Ron Weasley found out…well Dean didn't want to think about it.

Despite being a Muggleborn, Hermione Granger was definitely not allowed to know about it because she would report it to McGonagall and/or Dumbledore to gain "points" and then it would be all over the school and all members would be laughed at, harassed and possibly even punished for betraying… _something_. The upper year Muggs said that Dumbledore probably already knew and only allowed it to continue while it amused him or until such time as he could use it against the Muggleborns.

Oh yes, not all Muggleborns were fooled at least not after their first year. Anyone with a brain or who had been approached by an upper year Mugg, knew all about Dumbledore and his real agenda concerning Muggleborns. There wasn't anything they could do about it except keep their mouths shut and hope to survive long enough to take their OWLS. It was a little known fact that once you took your OWLS you didn't have to continue your Magical education. Many Muggs dropped out after fifth year and crammed for their Muggle exams and picked up where they left off their Muggle education. They couldn't use their wand until they reached the age of 17 but after that, they could practice Magic so in their mind it was a win-win situation as they remained a Magical but got to go back to their world which was much better than life in Magical Britain.

It was also a little known fact, not even mentioned in _Hogwarts, a History_ but when the school first began, you only had about five years of a magical education unless you were truly gifted and then got an apprenticeship. Even today there were many wizards – even Purebloods – who didn't obtain a sufficient amount of OWLS to make it worth continuing at Hogwarts. People like Stan Shunpike, conductor on the Knights Bus, got only three OWLS – all acceptables – and didn't have the money to continue his education. So he left after fifth year, was allowed to use Magic when he turned 17 and got his current job.

If you were stupid/untalented but had money, you stayed to take your NEWTS because it was a matter of principle. The Weasley Twins had three OWLS each but they had been Outstandings and the Twins would have left after their fifth year to start their business but wasn't allowed by their parents and Dumbledore. Dumbledore would never let a talented person out of his grasp especially if their parents were his followers. The school fees of Bill and Charlie had been paid by their parents and their Aunt Muriel but after Charlie left the tuition of all Weasley children was paid out of the charity fund with their parents obliged to purchase only their school supplies and this further indebted all Weasleys to Dumbledore. After Harry Potter came to Hogwarts and "befriended" the Weasleys, the needed funds, including the purchase of supplies, were taken from his trust vault so the Weasleys didn't have to be shamed by being charity recipients.

With the exception of Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas and his fellow Muggs would be taking their OWLS and then leaving not only Hogwarts but Magical Britain. Despite Seamus expecting Dean to follow his lead and call Harry a liar about Voldemort's resurrection, Dean and others believed Harry and based on the information they received from the Muggs Club they were leaving and not coming back. Dean just played along and agreed with Seamus while closely watching all that was happening to Harry Potter.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was from an influential Muggle family and the only real reason he had gone to Hogwarts rather than Eton was because "his Magic" would further his career. However, now he would be leaving after his OWLS and he had already briefed his fellow Muggs about the government-assistance for Muggleborns and their families to "disappear" from Britain and into a government protected program.

The same had happened in the last years of the last war but Dumbledore had announced that Voldemort had been killing Muggleborns and their entire families hence not only "explaining the missing Muggleborns" but also increasing the terror in an attempt to increase recruitment in his Order of the Phoenix and strongly enhance his personal power base. There was concern in the Muggle government that he would be doing this again once Voldemort publically appeared and it was sincerely hoped they would have a year to restart the program and save their citizens.

Some families like the Creeveys and Perks had already been relocated when the tragedy struck. However, despite losing an entire generation of Magical children the Muggle government was proceeding with the plan as well as evacuating the families of their Magical employees. They knew it was a nuclear device but also knew the British Ministry of Magic would declare it dark magic and considering some of the fools in charge of the Ministry retaliation against all "Mudbloods" and their families might start and they had to be prepared.

Another person who was worried about the "fools in charge" was Voldemort himself. Despite what Dumbledore had said about him and all of the lies the Greatest Wizard since Merlin told about Tom Riddle and the evil Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who or Voldemort (whatever it was you called him) was not stupid and knew exactly what Muggles were capable of doing. However, like others in Magical Britain, he just went along with the general opinion but only in order to recruit followers to his crusade.

At the beginning of "Dumbledore's War" as Tom/Voldemort referred to it, Tom Riddle had only been trying to prevent Britain from turning into what Dumbledore wanted it to. Dumbledore wanted to "dumb down Magic" and destroy the tradition, culture and yes, the various religions of the Magical World. He had succeeded in Britain since he was Headmaster of Hogwarts and controlled the curriculum of "his school" and could mold young minds into what he wanted them to become, to think, to practice. At first Tom had been trying to save his world but then…he developed…problems…and his original crusade did a complete turnaround onto a path of destruction.

For some reason he foolishly made more Horcruxes and recruited the dregs of the earth to his side. Only his "meeting" with the 15 month old Harry Potter had stopped him. He hadn't known why until just recently, after he resurrected and then found out vital information. He was slowly changing his tactics and going back to what he originally had been doing and as far as he knew, Dumbledore didn't know he had regained his sanity and wasn't rushing into disaster by falling into the traps Dumbledore had set for him. However, the "tragedy" had changed all of that as no matter what the real reason it had occurred in both Muggle and Magical Worlds he would be blamed for it.

Unbelievable as it may seem, Tom Riddle still had contacts in the Muggle World and he now contacted them and swore his most sacred oath that he was not responsible for the loss of a generation. "I agree with the hypothesis that terrorists unleased their latest weapon to tell the world just how dangerous they are" he stated in the letter he sent to his contacts.

"It makes perfect sense attacking an isolated place where there was no need for security or protection. I wouldn't be surprised if some Magical provided the location. It definitely wasn't me but I will be blamed for it by everybody if only because although I am 'officially dead and remaining that way' an unfathomable thing has occurred which is beyond the understanding of a British Magical due to Britain's separation from reality thanks to Albus Dumbledore. It might sound paranoid on my part BUT I wouldn't be surprised if this was a desperate attempt to force me to reveal my presence if only because… ALBUS DUMBLEDORE SURVIVED and I would not put anything passed him."

Dumbledore had survived because he had been conducting an Order of the Phoenix meeting at its new Headquarters at Grimmauld Place and thus was not at Hogwarts. The night before Severus Snape had found out some very vital information regarding Voldemort's plans but he had been discovered spying by some of his fellow Death Eaters. He had dueled them to escape and bring back this information but had been severely wounded. He wasn't capable of attending the meeting due to these injuries and was being treated in his private quarters by Madam Pomfrey. Nobody cared about Severus' bravery and definitely not his injuries as most Order members were $&*#$&*#^&*$&#. It always amused Dumbledore how much his biggest pawn next to Harry Potter was hated and despised by those whose lives he was helping to save.

Minerva McGonagall was also not at the meeting because she had to cover for Dumbledore as Delores Umbridge was conducting her reign of terror and snooping around. Dumbledore knew that Harry Potter was serving another painful detention with Umbridge which involved the illegal use of a blood quill. McGonagall couldn't prevent it but Albus wanted her to be available just in case Delores tried a different tactic. Hagrid wasn't there either as Dumbledore had him doing some "important duties" at Hogwarts and the gentle half-giant had to be on the lookout for Umbridge if she came snooping around.

Therefore Albus Dumbledore was the only resident of Hogwarts not at the school when "IT" happened. He was the only survivor of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest and he was horrified but not due to survivor's guilt but because he believed that Voldemort – or some other wizard – had been the cause of the destruction of an entire generation by using a type of Magic that Albus Dumbledore didn't know about. The thought that Tom Riddle or another unknown wizard was more powerful than Albus Dumbledore was frightening…and could not be allowed. It was an unwritten law that since the defeat of Gellert Grindelwald, there could be no other wizard more powerful or versed in Magic than Albus Dumbledore.

Now the only thing which matter to Dumbledore was determining who was responsible for the destruction of Hogwarts and then learning about the Magic for his own purposes and power. While he planned Britain wept for her children. Nothing would ever be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Rude Awakening

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 2 – A Rude Awakening

No one knew why or how it had happened, only that it did. Most people had been asleep when Hogwarts was magically moved to a new location but they soon woke up when the castle landed, shook at the foundations and then settled. Naturally questions were asked but no one knew the answers nor would anyone be told until the "Saviors" got around to telling them.

Minerva McGonagall, acting in her capacity as Deputy Headmistress and the odious Delores Umbridge acting in her capacity of Hogwarts High Inquisitor, demanded answers but…there was no one to ask the questions or give the answers. All anybody really knew was that Hogwarts was no longer in Scotland (and definitely not in Kansas anymore) and IT WAS DAMN COLD.

Many students were crying and all of them were terribly frightened and many were demanding their own answers. The most notable ones were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy and many Ravenclaw upper years. Flitwick and Sprout, acting in their capacity as Heads of House went to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff respectively to calm down the students while Charity Burbage and Aurora Sinistra did the same for Gryffindor and Slytherin since McGonagall was busy and Snape was unconscious.

But answers would not be given to anyone no matter what their title or how much they demanded, because the "Saviors" were busy as well as magically exhausted in some cases. It was an incredible feat of Magic which had been done that night, lifting Hogwarts, Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest from Scotland and transporting it all to the new secret location. Then the school, town and forest had to be settled and attached into the new area as gently as possible to prevent the loss of life – and a hell of a lot of breakage.

Even the entire Chamber of Secrets had been taken and settled into a specially excavated cavern. All humans and magical entities such as the Centaurs and forest denizens had to be carefully and safely settled into their new home as the Forbidden Forest itself could not be transported. They were temporarily settled in another place until arrangements could be made to plant a forest around the new school or be accepted elsewhere.

The students, teachers, house elves and ghosts could just be transported since they were in the castle and it was the same for Hogsmeade residents, but only if they were in a building. If you were taking a midnight stroll and were not in a building…you were screwed (or rather very dead). Then those injured had to be seen to for those who had suffered harm during transport.

Only the Hogwarts house elves and the house elves of the Saviors were happy as they got to do a lot of cleaning - and laundry if you get my drift. They would be doing much of it during the next few days. The one thing they couldn't do was answer any questions because the Hogwarts elves didn't know what was going on either, only that "something was going to happen to really and truly help the students and bring Hogwarts back to its former glory."

So no matter who demanded answers, made threats or just plain threw a huge temper tantrum, they wouldn't get their answers. Those so very insistent were just stunned and left where they fell. Finally Filius Flitwick was told by the head house elf of the Saviors that for the moment he was in charge and that everybody should just "calm down and carry on" and get some sleep. Sleeping draughts would be provided if requested but no information would be given until the Saviors got around to it. So nighty night, sleep tight and don't let the wrackspurts bite. That last bit of advice should have alerted some people about the involvement of certain people but it didn't, but that was normal at Hogwarts.

Two days passed without information. McGonagall and Umbridge were not seen or heard about although Snape had recovered enough to leave his quarters and terrorize the school. Hagrid and his dog Fang had come to stay in the Castle because although Hagrid's hut had been transported, he had to make his official report to "somebody" and had to settle for Flitwick who had been put in charge until further notice.

Basically Hagrid's report consisted of telling Flitwick that the Centaurs and most if not all of the indigenous creatures of the Forbidden Forest had disappeared but a note had been left in his cabin that they were safe - except for Hagrid's beloved Acromantulas. Well actually Hagrid only liked Aragog and tolerated his many offspring but they had not come to this "new place" because they were already missing.

It was a little known fact that the reason Aragog was given a mate was so that he could sire a colony of the vicious, nasty spiders so that Hogwarts could earn some money. Four times a year silk merchants came to Hogwarts and harvested the silk the creatures spun. They were paid in cattle and other cheap meats (kept in stasis) by the merchants. Thus the other forest inhabitants were spared extinction except when rogue spiders wanted a different menu and "cheated" until they were caught and killed. Dumbledore had started the "industry" and he was paid in cold, hard cash for allowing the spiders to live in the forest and for the merchants to harvest the valuable silk. Hagrid was the liaison between the spiders and merchants and he did it because Dumbledore told him to and that it benefitted the school and the money went into the charity fund. Whether it really did or not only Dumbledore knew.

That was the reason Hagrid hadn't been at the meeting because the merchants were coming. However, when they arrived it was found out that ALL of the spiders were gone as well as the silk. The merchants left in a huff taking the "payment" with them but Hagrid promised that Dumbledore would fix things and get back to them as "children need that money for their schooling."

Only the Giant Squid was rescued from the Black Lake because the Savior in charge of the Lake was a Veela and Veelas and Merpeople and other denizens of the Lake were sworn enemies and the memory of the Triwizard Tournament and the probable fate of the Veela Gabrielle Delacour, the great niece of the Queen of the Veelas, were still fresh in the minds of the Veela Nation. It was found out later that had Harry Potter not saved the girl she would not have survived. Veelas were known for getting revenge and now they did in a memorable way.

Most people in the Castle didn't know or would have cared about the fate of the Lake if they had. People still wanted answers and were not getting them. On the third day classes were started and the teachers had orders to give detentions to any student still demanding answers. Some detentions would consist of shoveling snow – by hand and without the use of Magic – and considering the area was nothing but snow and ice and frigid temperatures, if you survived (the students were told) you'd never want to do anything to warrant getting a detention ever again.

Naturally there were some people (Gryffindors) who were so used to ignoring threats and/or getting away with it when they did, that they just had to go and do their own investigations or bother the house elves, ghosts and portraits with questions which could not be answered. The Weasley Twins were the first offenders and served detention until Hagrid brought them to the Infirmary where Madam Pomfrey had to defrost them.

Draco Malfoy had ordered Crabbe and Goyle to "investigate" but not get caught. They did and they AND Draco were given detention because it was known that Draco had ordered them so he was to be made an example of and had his wand taken and been given a shovel and sent off to work. Being a Malfoy the first thing out of his mouth was "When my father hears about this" only to be told by a house elf of all things "Your father won't be able to do a thing about it as here he has no jurisdiction and he will probably be dead soon - very soon. Unless you want to join him in a hideous death – start shoveling."

Draco did some manual "house elf labor" for about 20 minutes before announcing that he was cold and needed medical treatment. He was told that when he turned blue it might be considered and was sent outside where he stayed until he did turn blue and ended up in the Infirmary with pneumonia. There were some other fools (again Gryffindors) who tried until they did more than turn blue and after their well-publicized experience, questions and ALL MISCHIEF stopped.

The only person who still was demanding "action" was Hermione Granger but she was smart enough not to risk herself in getting it and, as usual, had been demanding that Harry Potter "do something" as "Professor Dumbledore would expect you to find out the truth."

"Well he'll be very disappointed because I won't. If you want to know 'answers' so much you 'investigate' and make a report. You do have so much experience in making reports…you and Ron" Harry told her nastily.

If Hermione didn't know better (and she was the resident know-it-all) she would think that Harry had found out about the very necessary and noble work she – and Ron – did for Dumbledore. But that was impossible. However, Harry refused to budge despite her nagging and Ron egging him on. After two days of non-stop nagging he had had enough and said "SHUT UP HERMIONE" and the Gryffindor common room went silent eagerly waiting to hear the abuse that Hermione Granger would throw at Harry Potter.

For about two seconds she was silent before recovering from her shock and shouting "HARRY JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU…" but then Harry Potter did the unthinkable he silenced her, accioed her wand, magically bound her and watched as she fell down on the floor with a thud. Naturally Ron started laughing like a hyena until Harry whipped around and did the same to him. Harry then exited the common room without another word. He did not return that night.

Eventually someone took pity on Hermione and Ron (probably fearing retribution from the Twins) and released them. Curfew had started by then and despite being Prefects, Hermione and Ron were not allowed out of Gryffindor Tower. Ordinarily they would have gone to McGonagall and reported Harry but now…there was the danger of getting a detention AND Harry had their wands. They had to wait until the start of classes to report him.

Hermione went to Flitwick and told him what Harry had done. However, Flitwick asked the reason why and Hermione had to quickly think up an excuse. What she didn't know was that Harry had already reported the incident to the proper authorities (because he knew who they were) and Flitwick knew the truth.

Much to her shock and horror Flitwick simply received the report and then dismissed her. Of course no one – except McGonagall and Dumbledore – ever just "dismissed" Hermione Granger (okay Snape did but she never reported anything to him so he didn't count) and she asked Flitwick what he intended on doing about it and what punishment Harry would be receiving. Without blinking he told her.

"Nothing Miss Granger as it is clear that after two days of you and Ron Weasley's incessant nagging for Harry to disobey orders and break rules in an attempt _to satisfy_ _your_ _curiosity_ , he had had enough and did the only thing he could to make you stop. Just be thankful it was only Harry and not someone else as they would have retaliated with more… _vigor_ …than Harry Potter. He did give me your and Ronald's wands which will remain in my care until such time as you prove you can behave yourself."

"But…but…YOU CAN'T DO THAT. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THAT AS…." Hermione screamed (at a teacher yes, but not one she considered "important" enough) before he once again dared to interrupt her.

"NOT ONLY CAN I, BUT I HAVE. That will be two detentions for both you and Ronald Weasley and if you say one more word, it will be more" the now very angry teacher told her before dismissing her.

The next thing she and Ron knew they were being sent outside to serve their detentions although Ron was screaming at her for "getting him in trouble when he hadn't done anything to deserve it" and he complained bitterly to the house elves in charge of the detentions. Since they were very nice elves they silenced him – for his own good – as all the ranting he was doing was exposing his lungs to the frigid cold which would do him harm. Also they didn't want to listen to him complaining.

It was two weeks before anybody got any answers. McGonagall's classes were being filled in by all of the teachers as they did know Transfiguration and were capable of teaching it at some level. The sixth and seventh years were being taught by an unknown person who identified himself only as "Prof" and would only say that no he was not a "Savior" and would not answer any questions but would simply give detentions to those who did or who, like the Weasley Twins, told people his real name. "Prof" was a very good teacher and although the Twins were itching to tell what they knew, the threat (or rather promise) of more detentions greatly deterred them so for once in their life they obeyed a teacher and kept their big mouths shut.

Two weeks to the day of the relocation of Hogwarts, a mandatory breakfast meeting was held. Three new people were to be introduced to the students. Flitwick introduced them, calling them out of a side room.

"This lady is Professor Marigold Maze" the woman bowed to the audience. She had red hair – but not the Weasley red - was of medium height, had blue eyes and a clear 'peaches-and-cream' complexion. She also had a lovely smile and her teeth were a gleaming white. Being the daughter of dentists, Hermione Granger was very impressed. "She will be teaching Transfiguration – and no questions are allowed Miss Granger" Flitwick stated.

"The next lady is a Muggle-qualified Professor, having earned several degrees in history, religious studies, political science as well as speaking over a dozen languages, which she will privately teach upon request. She will be replacing Professor Binns teaching history of the world – both Muggle and Magical. There will be no _comments_ tolerated concerning the teaching of Muggle history, Mr. Malfoy" Flitwick added.

Every male present (even Snape) had their eyes glued on the woman as she entered the Hall. She was taller than average, had long black hair which she wore in one long braid down her back (much like the Patel Twins did). She also had a lovely but paler complexion, beautiful teeth and walked with the grace of a…panther.

She wasn't wearing the normal teacher's robes, but was dressed like a Muggle Professor at a top university, with robes covering a tasteful pants suit of emerald green, with an ecru, slightly frilly blouse and black boots. One could see an emerald pendant on a silver chain circling her neck and if it was real (and it was) it would be worth a small fortune.

What people didn't notice, due to the distance she kept, was her eyes. They were Lily's eyes. Snape noticed as he was sitting at the staff table but that was the only thing she probably had in common with his lost love. He wondered who she inherited them from and if she was somehow related to the Brat from Hell. Strangely, her name had not been mentioned.

As she took her seat, Filius announced the next Professor. A tall, lithe man with dark blond hair and blue eyes entered the hall and was introduced as "Professor Karl Klee, who also possesses a few Muggle degrees in chemistry and biology. He will be assisting Professor Snape in Potions, teaching the first five years."

"Professor Snape will teach the sixth and seventh years as well as developing alchemy courses, like the ones that used to be taught at Hogwarts until…Albus…discontinued them and other core subjects which he – as Leader of the Light and the power of his other political positions – considered 'unnecessary' and/or dark. Since much must be done to resurrect this subject and the other 'unsuitable according to Albus' courses, these will not be available until next year."

Professor Klee took a seat, but before the food would be served, Filius had a few more announcements to make.

"We will be having breakfast shortly, but I must make a few statements before some people…explode from curiosity." He glanced at Hermione when he said this and then at Draco Malfoy, who was glaring at him from his seat at the Slytherin table. Although he did earn respectable marks in Potions, he was angry that Snape wouldn't be around to torture the other houses or to hide his and other Slytherins' mistakes. There was now a possibility that – shudder – Potter might get a decent grade in Potions.

"First, Professor McGonagall and Inquisitor Umbridge (he refused to call her a Professor) are noticed by their absence." He hesitated, bit his lower lip, took a deep breath and said "Both women are in…detention." He paused for the gasps before saying "Of course their _'detention'_ is very different from what some students have served. However, I don't know for how long their punishment will last, thus Professor Maze teaching Transfiguration."

"Happily the position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor has been abolished." He waited for the cheers to die down before saying "And it is requested that anyone who had the misfortune of serving detention with _The Toad_ " again he waited until the applause and cheering ceased "report to the Headmaster's office as questions must be asked and truthfully answered."

"I am very happy to announce 'Breakfast is served."

The food appear much to the joy of many, but there is always someone who complains about something and Ron did. "He had no right to natter on before we ate. Any fool knows that in a cold climate a person needs food and lots of it and we are growing children" he said stuffing his face with scrambled eggs, bacon and a piece of toast all at once.

It was then noticed that neither Harry nor Neville were at the table and no one knew where they were. Since breakfast had been mandatory, Hermione had no choice but to report them to Professor Flitwick. She would soon wished she hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Headmaster

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – The Headmaster

Hermione had informed Flitwick of Harry's and Neville's absence from the _mandatory_ breakfast meeting. He had replied, "Yes, I know. They and another student were called to the Headmaster's office before breakfast. They are still in the meeting."

Hermione paused, bit her lower lip for a few seconds before starting one of her series of questions without giving Filius a chance to answer.

"What have they done now? Are they getting detention? Are we all going to have an interview with the Headmaster? If one isn't scheduled for everyone, may I have one? I need to ask the Headmaster what…."

"Detention Miss Granger. None of this is any of your business – not that it has ever stopped you before, but it will stop NOW."

"But all I did was to ask a few questions" she wailed. "I did my duty as a Prefect by reporting the bad conduct and flaunting of rules by…."

Filius sighed before interrupting the girl and said "Miss Granger, for someone who prides herself on respecting authority, obeying rules and 'claims to be a friend' you are guilty of: (1) Not respecting the authority of the Headmaster by asking questions before his briefing; (2) not having any patience because YOU WANT TO KNOW EVERYTHING, ESPECIALLY THINGS THAT ARE NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND YOU WANT TO KNOW IT IMMEDIATELY AND BEFORE OTHERS DO; (3) breaking rules when it suits your agenda but chastising others who break rules for whatever reason; (4) reporting Harry and Neville, probably to get them in trouble and/or because Harry didn't tell you that he had an appointment – with the Headmaster, no less – and thus he does or will know something that you don't; and (5) you will nag him and Neville unmercifully until they tell you _everything about the meeting_ and make their lives miserable if they don't because they are not allowed to talk about it."

He was amazed that she had kept quiet and actually listened to him without interrupting. But that was probably because she was thinking up her plan of verbal attack.

"But…it is…unfair…to give me a detention for doing my duty. I caught a very bad cold the first time I was in detention." It looked as if she was holding back tears, but that would get her any sympathy or reprieve from Flitwick.

"Actually, it is you being unfair as your overwhelming curiosity is annoying everybody, especially you trying to induce others to risk punishment on your behalf, but most especially Harry Potter."

"However, you are in luck as the outside detentions are on hold as landscaping and terraforming are about to begin. Therefore, you will be assigned another duty, probably tomorrow, because the school will be introduced to the Headmaster at the evening meal – AND DON'T ASK ME ANYMORE QUESTIONS! Now off you go to your class and I will give you a note so you don't get another detention."

With that said, she was dismissed. Oh well, at least she had _some news_ to rely to her fellow Gryffs.

By dinner time, most of the school knew that they would meet the new Headmaster at this meal and most came early. Although she would be shocked to know, as well as calling Harry Potter a sexist, Harry had told the Headmaster and Filius about an old Muggle saying "The fastest ways of communication are: telephone, telegraph* and tell a woman. I suggest you tell Hermione Granger about tonight's introduction and it will be all over the school before the last class."

Both wizards had laughed – after Harry explained what a telephone and telegraph were. "The telegraph has basically been replaced by faxes and there is a new thing called a computer that will probably be replacing them. Muggle technology is constantly advancing so who knows what the world will be like in another generation or two" Harry added.

Harry was still in the Headmaster's office discussing other matters when a house elf entered and informed them that all of the students and staff were assembled in the Great Hall so Filius said "Well it is 'show time' so we better make our entrance." Harry disillusioned himself and headed to the disillusioned table where Neville, Luna and a few others were waiting.

Filius Flitwick entered the hall and went to a dais centered in front of the staff table. Due to his height, he conjured a step stool and began THE revelation which would disturb all students and the staff who were not yet in the know. A sonorous charm was already in place, so after greeting the students and staff, he began the preliminary announcements.

"As no doubt you all know by now due to Miss Granger's gossiping (at which Hermione huffed at and gave Flitwick a deadly glare while others snickered), the Headmaster will be introduced to the students and staff. However, I have a few new…rules…to convey to the students." A groan was heard throughout the hall and a few murmurs about "starving" were heard from certain students.

"And that is the first rule. No one at Hogwarts is truly starving as food and beverages are plentiful and grumbling about having to _wait for a bit before being served_ is nothing more than bad manners. This will cease starting immediately! Although throughout the centuries, students have known true hunger outside these hallowed halls due to Muggle famines or for cruel punishment. There are currently a few students who have known real deprivation, yet they are not the ones complaining" he stated glaring at such students as Ron Weasley, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, only to see Ron rolling his eyes and making a remark which Filius couldn't hear.

"Therefore, a spell will be placed by the Headmaster to give an electric-like shock whenever a new rule is broken. The more you break a rule the stronger the shock will become until you either stop or, in the case of some people, pass out from pain. If that happens, a more serious punishment will be administered." At this Ron merely snorted in disbelief. Filius couldn't wait for the boy to start learning as the charm would start immediately after dinner.

"New Rule No. 1: Complaining about waiting for food as well as bad table manners."

"New Rule No. 2: The use of certain unacceptable language and words as follows:

Slimy snake. A snake's skin isn't slimy, it is dry and mostly smooth except the scales are a little rough. In fact, some people find it pleasant to touch. (Guess who was snorting and muttering comments.)

Mudblood: This is an insult, plain and simple. It will not be tolerated!

Any word or phrase giving an ethnic slur regarding an individual's sex, race, religion, heritage, blood, etc. is forbidden. A list will be posted in every common room so that there is no confusion.

Calling someone a Death Eater or Death-Eater-in-training or Death-Eater-wannabee also will not be tolerated. In case any of you didn't know, we have a resident Death Eater in the school and you will be turned over to him for any punishment he chooses, whether it is cleaning cauldrons, hanging from chains, being denied food, placed in one of our dungeons, etc. In any event…you will not like the punishment!"

"New Rule No. 3: Although not outlawed, pranking is…under consideration. If a prank causes mental, emotional and/or physical harm, too much embarrassment or is serious enough to warrant an honor duel, the consequences will be considerable and you don't want to know what they are. A word to the wise" he said looking at the Weasley Twins who, like their younger brother, were snorting and trading glances and trying not to laugh or even giggle. "They will soon learn the folly of their ways" Filius thought."

"New Rule No. 4: Duels, bullying, slurs on a person's House, no matter how humble or great, malicious and/or untrue and damaging gossip is also outlawed. If you have any questions or doubts about this, talk with your Head of House."

"New Rule No. 5: Many of you are fans or followers of Albus Dumbledore. Some are moderate, some openly supportive, some overly zealous and some…fanatical. Believe it or not, there are some people that don't have an opinion and just go along with the flow."

"Then there are those who LOATHE him, with good reasons, but other than Death Eaters, Dark Wizards or criminals you don't hear about them. Their opinions aren't given or asked because they know if they disagree with anything concerning the 'Greatest Wizard since Merlin,' they will be accused of all sort of _**'sins'**_ with the very least being dark or a Death Eater."

"As you Muggleborns probably know, the name of a certain Dark Lord is never said aloud due to the things that happened in the first war when his name was mentioned. Albus actually encouraged the saying of that name, knowing full well that WHEN – NOT IF – this Dark Lord came back from the dead – which as many of you know, HE HAS – there is a charm still in effect that saying the name will bring you to the attention of Death Eaters and in the last war, they showed up because your location was known and…well one can guess what happened."

"The same charm will be used for the name of Albus Dumbledore as HE IS A REAL DARK LORD." Filius waited for the noise of outrage, horror and even a few 'hear, hears' to die down before saying "No matter what is your personal opinion, his name is forbidden. You will receive the shock curse. No doubt some of you will use an alternate, but please remember You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Dark Lord are already taken" he added with a smile on his face. Many students did laugh, but others, like Hermione Granger, the Weasleys and other die-hard followers just glared. But they would learn.

After using his wand to send sparks up to stop the din (at least trice due to the Gryffindors), he announced "Albus always considered Hogwarts as _**'his school to do what he wanted with it'**_ but that has stopped. The new Headmaster can because, in truth, IT IS HIS SCHOOL. I have the honor and pleasure of introducing you to Headmaster SALAZAR SLYTHERIN."

A dignified man walked out into the hall and headed towards the dais. Filius vanished his stepstool and went to sit down at the staff table. The hall was basically silent – except for the sounds of thuds when certain people fainted or just plain fell over. Then he began to address the stunned audience.

"Yes I am really Salazar Slytherin, one of the Four Founders of The Hogwarts School of Specialized Learning – which was the school's original name for several centuries for the school's and students' protection. The how and whys of my presence is a very interesting tale, but none of you have, what the military Muggles say, _**'the need to know.'**_ Therefore, it will remain a mystery and will not be spoken of except to those, such as the staff, who do need to know. Don't bother asking questions of me as they will not be answered."

"As Professor Flitwick stated at other briefings, Hogwarts will be resurrecting many of the former classes, shamelessly cancelled by the former excuse for a Headmaster, as well as new ones which should now be taught at Hogwarts. The world has greatly changed from my time and adjustments must be made."

"I will be making other announcements of rules, progress, the hiring of new instructors, etc. usually at the breakfast meal, but anything of vital importance will be told at the beginning of other meals and then posted on the…bulletin boards, I think they are called…in the common rooms of the four Houses."

"The only other revelation I will make now is that the dastardly…creature…from the Ministry of Magic, Delores Umbridge, has been tried by her peers for the various crimes she committed against many people but most especially at this school. She has been found 'extremely guilty' – as a certain student says – and will be executed before tomorrow's noon meal."

Many people couldn't control themselves and began to applaud, hoot and cheer until Salazar shot sparks out of his wand and called for silence.

"I have been persuaded to call for a contest. All may participate and to do so, simply write down on a piece of parchment the method of execution you would most want her to receive. The best suggestion will receive a prize, as yet to be determined, and the opportunity to witness the execution. If you have any questions – about this contest only – ask one of your teachers. All entries will be collected during the dinner meal."

Then with a charming smile, he ordered the meal to be served and took his place at the staff table.

*It was the 1990's and telegrams (which still exist) were used more often.


	4. Chapter 4 - Realization

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

WARNING: Starting with this chapter, the story gets a bit…disturbing. I try to come up with new plots that others haven't thought about, or if they did, didn't write it.

Chapter 4 – Realization

While there was polite chatter at the staff table, the four student tables were alive with various discussions ranging from hope, confusion, distrust and at a certain table (one guess which one) plots abounded, none of which would receive approval by any sane person. However, for once in her life, Hermione Granger wasn't saying anything – not one little thing – but no one noticed as they were too busy with their own conversations.

Naturally, the four Weasleys dominated the conversations. They were spaced out according to their year and in the Twins' case, people were listening attentively. Ron wasn't giving anyone a chance to state their views but for once in his life, a few people actually shared his opinion. Naturally he was stuffing his face with dinner while doing his pontification, but you didn't have to look at him only to hear him.

As soon as possible, he had dared to say certain now forbidden things. He, as well as others, didn't know the charm would go into effect after dinner and _would be retroactive and cumulative_. Hee, hee. Ron was the first person to be taken to the Infirmary for an overload of charms kicking in all at once.

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger was busy doing something constructive. She was thinking up proper punishments for Umbridge. She wanted that prize more than usual as she was going to ask for a very personal and special thing; ergo, _she had to win_.

Not that anyone noticed, Harry and Neville were still missing and their personal possessions were also gone. But people were too focused on what was now being called (in Gryffindor) the "Salazar Problem" which had originally been named the "Slimiest of Snakes" – until the charm kicked in.

It was the same, but not as harsh, for the Slytherins. Many had doubts that it was the "real" Salazar Slytherin if only because it was well-known and a cornerstone of Slytherin House that Salazar had HATED MUDBLOODS AND WANTED TO EXCLUDE THEM FROM HOGWARTS. The fact that the use of the word was now forbidden only proved the man was an imposter.

A good thing (for the Snakes) was that although Dumbledore's name was forbidden, apparently, the nicknames (most of which were crude) given to the old #*&#&#*&^& over the years such as "Dumdickable" or "Dumbledamnit" still could (and were) used. But as the male 7th year Prefect advised "Just use them in-house as it might be too risky to say outside our common room."

Speaking of the devil, back in Magical London, Dumbledore was fighting to hold onto his other impressive positions and even TO STAY OUT OF AZKABAN! Since he had been the Headmaster and the only survivor because he wasn't at the school, an angry populace was demanding blood and he was the most logical choice to blame. The only thing that had saved him (so far) was the fact that even his enemies agreed the total destruction of the school HAD TO BE THE DARKEST MAGIC EVER INVENTED!

It was at times like these that the Muggle World got involved. Since many Muggleborns had gone on to finish their Muggle education (due to the lack of jobs for Muggleborns in Magical Britain) they were quickly snapped up by the Military, Police and Intelligence organizations for _their special skills_. Therefore, Muggleborn representatives were sent to the Wizengamot for what was probably the most important meeting between the two worlds since the establishment of the Statue of Secrecy.

The Prime Minister had offered to personally meet with the Wizengamot but was refused "the honor" as "It is horrendous enough that Mudblood filth is allowed in the hallowed chambers of the Wizengamot, but for a Muggle to even hope to attend is simply…IMPOSSIBLE" was the general consensus of most of that august body.

Therefore, on the very day Salazar was introduced as the new Headmaster, Lt. Col. Zackery (of the RAF), Brigadier Wentworth-Symthe of the Army, Dr. Walton Duggan (he of the many doctorates), Dr. Gareth Owens (he of even more doctorates), Mr. Nigel Perry-Jones of MI6 and government representative (and only Muggle but it was only the PM who wasn't allowed to attend, so there) and father of a fifth year Hogwarts student, the Honorable Jasper Finch-Fletchley, came before the entire Wizengamot to explain what had really caused the destruction of the venerable school.

Simply put, they were not well-received being Muggleborns and an actual Muggle, but when they attempted to explain what an atomic bomb was in words that a typical British Magical (and especially Pure-bloods) could understand. However, the assembly was more - stupid, prejudicial, rude, arrogant, unreasonable, etc. – than anticipated.

In other words, they refused to believe that such a weapon, created by Muggles, could possibly exist. A small riot broke out in the chamber and a few curses were cast at the four but fortunately the three Muggleborns had been allowed to have their wands and cast shields around themselves and Jasper, as the six Aurors who were tasked with the guarding and protection of the four outsiders were doing nothing to stop the abuse.

"I beg to differ" Dumbledore announced after calling for order. "I cannot possibly comprehend such destruction could be caused by anything other than the darkest of magic, and I pride myself as being the…."

"The Greatest Wizard since Merlin" a very irate Dr. Owens spat out. "Perhaps had you allowed a realistic and thorough education in Muggle Studies to be taught, even the likes of you could understand that even without the gift of Magic, MUGGLES HAVE MADE TREMENDOUS ADVANCES IN TECHNOLOGY ESPECIALLY AFTER WORLD WAR II."

"What is this World War II you speak of" asked an elderly member.

Owens sighed before saying "It is what you call the Grindelwald War, another war you were losing until the Allies invaded the Continent on what we call D-Day."

"Ah yes" the elder said. "That was when Albus defeated the evil Grindelwald and…."

"And he delayed until after D-Day as the Ally forces took back the Continent." Then, because he had always wanted to state this fact even knowing it was probably the worst thing he could say, he said "Just like you were losing the war against Voldie due to Dumbles' influence at the Ministry until a 'baby' supposedly defeated him."

Another riot broke out and Albus did nothing to stop it as HE had been insulted – even though it was true, he was still miffed.

"Why the hell did you have to say that?" Zackery asked.

"Because you know that it is true and you can't tell me you never wanted to say it."

"Not in this venue."

Finally, Minister Fudge decided to end this…fiasco…as harming Muggle government representatives would not be looked on kindly by the PM. They were, of course, in error as it had to be dark magic but try telling a Muggle that they couldn't create such a weapon. Besides, it had annoyed Albus so it wasn't a total loss.

Fudge ordered the Aurors to "Escort these…people…out of the building. Have them floo back to the Prime Minister's office immediately, for their own safety."

As the Aurors were rounding up the four, Fudge informed the person with the most "adornments" on his uniform "Be advised that I will advise your PM of your rude behavior and delusions of grandeur. Assure him that we are not that gullible."

But someone just had to give another piece of unwanted information. As he was being roughly led out of the chamber, Jasper Finch-Fletchley called back "You are gullible and fools as we have _**PROOF**_ that your Voldemort fellow is BACK!" Unfortunately no one, not even Dumbledore, asked for the proof as the resurrection was considered impossible.

Dumbledore had another reason for not asking. He planned on blaming Tom for the disaster just as soon as he finally showed himself. Dumbledore had the patience of a hungry Acromantula and he could wait as he knew that with Harry Potter and the children of Death Eaters dead, Tom would be forced to lead a war in revenge or the Death Eaters would depose him. Hopefully.

Dumbledore had heard about the atomic bomb. He had seen photos of the destruction and members of the ICW kept the members updated. Who now had "the Bomb" and what strength and destructive capabilities they now possessed. But it suited his plans to keep British Magicals ignorant of all scientific advancements especially when it involved weapons.

However, since there was no way in hell that Tom could get his hands on such a weapon, it had to be a Muggle terrorist organization who had randomly chosen a seemingly vacant place to test their weapon and scare the Muggles. Unfortunately, it just happened to be Hogwarts - but at least he had survived.

A new school MUST be built for the children now too young to attend the school and other children would be born. He had every intention of introducing a re-population law, forcing people to breed. Legitimate heirs needed to be born and for others it wouldn't be necessary to marry, only to reproduce. If he could convince enough people to just mate to "save Magical Britain from extinction" he could introduce something like the Lebensborn* for Magicals and Muggles which Grindelwald had initiated in Germany during the war.

He couldn't remember the exact quote or who said it, but the crux of the matter was if you had total access to a child for the first 5-7 years of life, it could be raised in the ways you liked and then it would "be yours forever." Besides the new school, he was already drafting this idea for a law, which would please many, especially wizards who wanted to have some fun, reproduce but not care for or support the child.

The children could be raised in the "Houses of Hope" – the name he was toying with at the moment – and educated as per Albus' direction. Then at the age of 11, they would go to the new Hogwarts or the Albinus School of Magic – a name he was also considering. They would be raised to be his new followers, a new army loyal only to him.

Now all he had to do was keep his positions, rally his followers, convince others of the wisdom of his proposals and SURVIVE at least until Tom revealed himself, then everyone (except Death Eaters) would need and follow him into the mouth of hell if he told them to – just like in the last war.

So the "game" could continue and he would win!

*The _Lebensborn,_ meaning "fount of life", was founded on 12 December 1935, to counteract falling birth rates in Germany, and to promote Nazi eugenics. Scary but unfortunately true. Google it for more info but beware as the lives of the children was very sad.


	5. Chapter 5 - Winning But Losing

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: A sincere thank you to Diddleymaz who informed me of the rankings in the RAF.

Chapter 5 – Winning But Losing

"I wonder what the prize is for offing Umbridge?" Lavender asked.

"It better be something good" said Ron, stuffing his face as usual. "I intend on winning it. It's about time I had some good luck."

Actually batting her eyelashes at the clueless eater she asked "Since the suggestions were due by last night, we can tell what our ideas were. I voted that she be 'kittened to death'* she stated proudly."

"You big cheater" yelled Parvati at her best friend. "That was my idea, so you must have copied it when I was taking a shower."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"What do you mean by 'kittened to death'?" Colin Creevey asked.

"Thousands of hungry kittens are dropped on her and she is scratched and then eaten to death" Lavender replied.

"Ah…some of us are trying to eat breakfast" snapped Hermione. Her ideas were much better than theirs and since it wasn't specified that you could only enter once, Hermione had entered ten times. However, she did mark the best one as the as her No. 1 entry.

"Well I said the Toad should be eaten – slowly - by the Acromantula colony" Ron said shoving half a pastry down his gullet.

"And would you be monitoring the colony Ronald…to make sure the hungry hoard of crazed creatures took their time and shared?" Hermione asked. She didn't understand his answer as by then he had inhaled the rest of the pastry and two sausages while reaching for a heavily buttered and jam-filled piece of toast.

It was then that Salazar approached the dais, his voice already sonorized. He called for attention to announce the winner.

"I must admit there were many…interesting…suggestions. In fact, a few of the judges were – what was said?" Sal asked Flitwick.

"They were gagging like a maggot."

"Thank you Filius."

"Now I must admit that the winner's suggestion was…not exactly interesting. In fact, I am surprised by the…bloodthirstiness and the violence suggested by a mere schoolgirl."

Damn, thought the males who had entered the contest. Apparently a girl had won, probably a Slytherin.

"I will confess that I have seen many horrible things in my life. I fought in many battles and/or came upon fields of war where limbs, heads, innards, bones broken in half with the marrow showing, brains and blood mingled with those of dead animals and the smell of death permeating the air for days. I have seen curses and hexes so vile that I did my best to kill the user and destroy all knowledge of them."

"Worse of all, I had to endure Godric's horrendous table manners – or rather lack of them – his belching and wind breaking, during meals no less and, just so you know, Helga started the saying to describe any disgusting or poisonous smell as "worse than a Gryffindor's fart."

That got a round of laughter from the other three houses but only a polite hee-hee from Gryffindor as apparently ALL the Weasleys (except for Percy but even Ginny) could clear a room in mere seconds. Ron was also not the only Gryff with bad manners, table or otherwise.

"So who won?" demanded Draco Malfoy.

"Ah yes…who won" Sal said, drawing out the suspense. "Remember, the person who won MUST oversee the execution personally or otherwise…."

"Just tell us who won and can others witness the execution?" Ron screamed out. Some of the food he had been chewing on fell out of his mouth as he said it.

"Be quiet boy or you will be experiencing the runner-up execution – which by the way, was another entry of the winner."

Since the students were getting antsy, and Sal had much to do that day, he announced the winner.

"The winner is Gryffindor Hermione Granger."

An intake of breath of the student body was heard in unison and then the shouting started. Ron and Draco were the most vocal (and angriest) with Draco demanding a recount. Sal responded by sending very large and impressive sparks from his wand and commanding silence. The complaints stopped, but this gave Hermione her chance to insist of getting her prize.

"As my reward I claim _**full**_ answers to the following: (1) Prove that you are Salazar Slytherin; (2) What gives you the right to steal Hogwarts and its inhabitants from its sacred space; (3) Where are we; (4) Where is Professor McGonagall and why wasn't Headmaster Dumbledore brought here? – Is he dead; (5) When are we going back to Scotland and…."

Naturally, she asked her questions at a rapid fire pace without giving a pause for Sal to answer, or at least did until he silenced her.

"First of all" he said "It was a prize to be determined – by me – AND you must oversee the entire execution to obtain the prize or you forfeit the prize."

"But that's not fair" the girl whined.

"Those are the rules. I have heard that you blindly follow the rules no matter how distasteful or illogical they are?" Sal asked.

But since a prize was a prize, Hermione agreed to it. Draco, Ron, the Twins and a few others DEMANDED to be allowed to witness the execution and were actually granted their wish – with a requirement. Once they were there they could not leave until it was done. Thinking "How bad could an idea by a Gryffindor girl (and a Mudblood) be?" They would soon find out.

In the end, 30 other students followed the original ten and out they went to the place of punishment as Sal termed it. A few of the teachers were forced to act as witnesses and Poppy Pomfrey was on hand to care for the foolish students who would witness the hated (and hateful) Umbridge get her just punishment.

So began the ghastly execution of Delores Umbridge.** It didn't last very long as _she could dish it out but couldn't take it_ as the saying goes and too many students were gagging, vomiting, fainting, screaming and being stunned trying to escape the horror. After a mere fifteen minutes, Sal decided to put the evil toad out of her misery – as well as his because although he could stand seeing the torture (since he was the one doing it), all of the antics of the students was…disturbing. Tried, true and vicious warrior he had always been, didn't mean he had liked it. It was the purging done by the students that got to him and he feared vomiting in front of all those present.

Hermione had been one of the first to faint, followed by Draco Malfoy (when he heard from Snape what the entire sentence consisted of. Even the Twins lost their breakfast as did Ron who lost…other bodily fluids. Ginny lasted longer than expected. Snape wondered if the girl was taking mental notes for future reference and shuttered at the thought.

Classes had to be cancelled for the day as Sal realized nothing would be accomplished, especially after those students who didn't attend asked what the punishment was and were told in graphic detail. Poor Draco was one of those who stayed in the Infirmary until being released the next morning for breakfast. The Twins had recovered enough to gleefully recount the Slytherin's cowardly behavior and Malfoy would never live it down. Fortunately for him, Crabbe and Goyle remained conscious and told him of the Twins' behavior, so when he had the chance, he would use it as ammunition against them.

It was several hours later when lying in his Infirmary bed that Draco realized that Potter hadn't been there. In fact, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Potter and Longbottom since the school had been transported to the block of ice where they now lived.

Perhaps all was not lost as Salazar probably refused to allow them to attend his school, but then why were Mudbloods and Blood Traitors here? If nothing else Longbottom was a Pure-blood and even Potty was a Half-blood. Maybe they were dead due to prolonged detentions outside. Longbottom was easy to misplace and forget about and Potty probably did something more stupid than usual. Maybe they were turned into Smurfs – a Muggle fantasy character that was blue in color and which he had recently heard about from Mudbloods residing in the Infirmary after their blue-inducing detention.

In any event, he would worry about it later. He was comforted by the fact that at least his father wouldn't hear of his embarrassing behavior – he hoped.

Only one person did not know about Umbridge's fate. Minerva McGonagall had been imprisoned in her quarters for almost all of the time that Hogwarts had been "kidnapped" by persons unknown. She had her books and personal possessions, her food was delivered in the way it always was in the great hall and her laundry was done. But she had had no contact with any living being for who knew how long.

She was in solitary confinement but at least had her comforts. However, much like Hermione Granger, she wanted – no needed – answers to the many questions she had. In a way, it was a form of torture for her not to know the reasons why Hogwarts and all its inhabitants were…taken…and who had done it with such efficiency. She had never _officially met_ Salazar and the other strangers who had escorted her not too gently back to her quarters.

She had awakened, washed and dressed and made her way to the great hall for breakfast only to notice that _"she was not in Kansas anymore,"_ a quote from one of her favorite childhood books and the film she had seen in her younger years. The rest of the staff and the few students who had meandered to the great hall were just as confused as she had been.

"Professor McGonagall" the Head Girl frantically said "There is snow everywhere, icy frozen, dangerous, frigid snow and no sign of Hogsmeade or the Forbidden Forest or anything."

"There are polar bears roaming about" Justin Finch-Fletchley added. He was in the habit of rising early to do a bit of jogging and other exercises to stay in shape. He had tried a door, which wouldn't open, then looked out one of the now heavily frosted windows, used his wand to defrost it and saw three bears (apparently a mother and two cubs). He had ran to the quarters of his Head of House to ask if he was dreaming, hallucinating or going crazy. "If you are then I am too" Sprout had replied after following to the door he had tried to exit.

Since no one knew what had happened, those starting to stir also started to panic as there were no answers to their questions - at least until some strangers appeared and ordered everyone back to their Houses and staying there where breakfast would be served. Several house elves went to each House to enforce compliance. The staff were to report to the staff room for a mandatory meeting.

Minerva had complied but upon reaching the staff room, she was stunned and woke up in her quarters without answers and knowing nothing about what was happening. Her windows had been painted white so that light could enter but she couldn't look out. Everything screamed that something disastrous had happened but if seemed that she was not to know anything.

She had lost count of the days in her isolation. She spent her time catching up on her reading especially those which involved Transfiguration, which she hadn't had time to read let alone write comments to the editor or do any writing herself. Albus had kept her much too busy "assisting him" which meant doing a lot of his paperwork and other boring jobs he had as Headmaster, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the various other boards he sat on.

Thus, she hadn't published anything in – she forgot how long. Some of her peers probably thought she was dead. If nothing else, she was getting a lot done and it helped take her mind off the situation.

But on this "memorable day in the history of Hogwarts" Minnie received a shock. Her door opened and in walked two women. They stared at her and she stared back until the shorter one asked "Don't you know who I am?"

"No. Should I?"

The taller woman rolled her eyes and stated "I told you so. She considers you a Muggle and thus not important or worthy of notice. She probably didn't look at you twice even when she escorted you, your husband and your magical daughter to Diagon Alley. She ignored you and your husband's questions or gave short answers which didn't really tell you anything. All you two were good for was paying the outrageous extra tuition fees which Muggleborns are charged as well as buying all the new magical books and supplies each year. If she considers you anything at all it is a walking checkbook."

There was silence for a few moments while the three women stared and glared at one another. Then Minnie broke the uncomfortable silence by asking "You have a magical daughter – what is her name?"

"Don't you want to know my name?"

Minnie sighed in annoyance before replying "If you tell me your daughter's name, I will then know yours."

"It isn't that simple" the taller woman said. "To the Muggle World, she is known as her daughter's mother. Had she not been…robbed of her magic by Dumbledamnit…you _**might**_ remember her as Evelyn Rowena with the last name of…well you know the name as you once shared it."

Minnie turned paler than an albino vampire. It couldn't be – it just couldn't. Albus had never met Evelyn as she had died of SIDS*** at the tender age of 98 days. Besides, Albus would never steal magic from anybody! Well maybe from a Death Eater or their offspring if it would be for the greater good, but since it was dark magic he definitely wouldn't do it. He just wouldn't.

Now that she looked closer at the shorter witch, she did bear a slight resemblance to Minnie's own mother and had their dark green eyes and dark hair. Then she looked at the taller witch as she too had green eyes - the exact color of Lily Evans and Harry Potter. The witch gave a slight smile (and a slight smirk) so probably knew what Minnie was thinking.

Minnie's mind and long hid emotions warred with each other and she did the only thing possible in the situation. She fainted and hit the stone floor with a loud thud and knew nothing else for a very long time.

*One of the reviewers suggested Umbitch be executed by kittens but who knows what would happen to the kitties as I consider DU _pure poison_ and I wouldn't do that to innocent baby cats.

**I won't describe the winning execution as I want you to use your imagination and think of the most disgusting, horrific and painful death you can.

***Sudden infant death syndrome ( **SIDS** ) is the unexplained death, usually during sleep, of a seemingly healthy baby less than a year old. **SIDS** is sometimes known as crib death because the infants often die in their cribs.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Determined Hermione

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – A Determined Hermione

The day after the execution things went back to normal, or as normal as Hogwarts got under the current circumstances. Hermione Granger was angry – at everybody. She was gleefully told by the Twins that before the event started Ron had dared to go up to "He-who-claims-to-be-Salazar-Slytherin" (his new nickname) and, without asking permission, confronted the wizard in question and boldly stated "I don't care if Granger thought up the worse possible horror, she won't last once it starts and will either faint, throw up, or run for her life, but probably all three. Therefore, since I am a true Gryffindor, as well as a Pure-blood I demand to witness the execution on her behalf – and get the reward."

Sal just looked at the _typical Gryffindor_ – all talk, rushing into danger without thinking, and the fool was in very great danger going up to Sal to begin with let alone stating his insulting demands, and then fool just stood there expecting Sal to say yes.

Instead Sal laughed, a rather evil laugh that sent chills down the spines of others and then said "You are NOT brave Ronald Bile Weasley – stupid yes, but not brave. Let's see how Miss Granger, you and others handle things. Also, I was too busy to chastise you about your lack of table manners this morning, but if you do it again, you will be denied food for 24 hours."

Naturally Ron began to complain until Sal's wand jumped into his hand and then he gave the boy a look that would petrify a basilisk. The idiot still didn't move, nor had he apparently noticed that Sal changed Ron's middle name from Bilius to Bile. He probably didn't know the meaning of the word bile. Sal was obliged to hit Ron with a stinging hex – twice – before the boy took the hint and joined the other students. Sal smiled when he saw Ron vomiting, turning pale and eventually running to the back of the crowd when the execution started.

The only thing that saved Ron from a 24 fast was because Sal and several members of the staff were not present at breakfast. Sal and some of the staff did not appear for lunch and when they didn't show for dinner…Hermione Granger had had enough of this nonsense and was going to get some answers if, if, if – if it was the last thing she ever did!

Leaving the Great Hall she marched down to the kitchens, entered to see the poor elf slaves toiling away. Although she was against house elf enslavement, this was an emergency. "I need the help of an elf or two" she stated. After that, she thought she would be deluged like Harry was whenever he entered the kitchen and even the Twins received immediate service. However, Hermione was known as the "Girl-who-wants-to-give-elves-clothes" and the majority of elves all but stampeded in the opposite direction. She was highly insulted!

"Dobby" she finally called out – twice – before the elf dragged himself over to the girl.

"What does Harry Potter's Grangy need from Dobby?"

"I need you to take me directly to 'Salazar Slytherin' then seal the doors until I call for you."

Dobby's eyes widen to their full extent and for a moment Hermione thought the green orbs might pop out of his head like a cartoon character. The kitchen had gone completely silent not only at the order but to see what Dobby would do.

"Dobby is a free elf" he said pulling on his ears "So Dobby does not have to obey Missy Hermione BUT Dobby does have to obey the Great Salazar Slytherin and only he summons students to him. It has already been announced several times that students do not demand to see him."

"I think that Harry would want you to help me in my quest" she stated smugly.

It was then that Oscar, the Head Elf, entered the kitchen and asked "Does Missy Clothes-Giver now speak for Harry Potter? If Harry Potter wants Dobby to do something, he would ask Dobby himself to do it. Why would Harry Potter want Dobby to help you break the rules?"

An elf that talked back – that was something Hermione never expected. No matter she just ordered Dobby to fetch Harry Potter and he would agree with Hermione. Dobby exchanged glances with Oscar who shrugged (another new for a house elf) and off Dobby popped. Everyone waited for Dobby to return and no work was done because the elves knew many things that Hermione didn't know nor had the right to know.

Finally Dobby popped back and asked Hermione "Does Missy know where Harry Potter is?"

"Well…not at the exact moment, but you should be able to find him" she replied.

Oscar now spoke "Harry Potter is not in the school and has not been here for three days."

A shocked Hermione asked "What, did he get a detention and is outside?"

"Harry Potter did not get a detention and he would be dead if he was outside for three days" Oscar said. "Did Missy Clothes-Giver even notice that Harry Potter and a few other students have not been in classes or, apparently, even missed…by their friends?"

Hermione had no reply to that as yes, she had been so busy with the contest and other things that she didn't notice that Harry was gone. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen Neville either.

"Then where is he? Has he, and Neville, been expelled or are in the Infirmary?" she demanded.

"The whereabouts of Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom is none of Missy's business. If she wants to know then ask them."

"But they are missing, so how can I ask them" she reasoned.

"That is not Oscar's or Dobby's problem" Oscar stated. "We elves obey Headmaster Slytherin and some of the staff members secondly. If Missy cannot respect and follow the rules of this school, then she should…be expelled…or at least leave."

Hermione was shocked that a house elf, even the Head one, would talk to her like that. However, he did make some sense. She would ask to leave and then get back to Britain, alert Professor Dumbledore about the theft and kidnappings, they would all be rescued and she would be a hero and a shoe-in for Head Girl and a top job at the Ministry.

However, her musing was interrupted when the kitchen door was opened and in walked Sal himself. The elves all bowed and then went back to work at Oscar's order. Sal turned to the girl and asked "I hear you want to leave the school."

"Yes – but only if I don't get my questions answered" she bluffed.

"Well then" he said with a small smile on his face, "It looks as if you have chosen to leave. However, once you leave and pass through the main gate, you will not be allowed back in the school as a student or a guest. Also, did you know that there are very strong wards, anti-apparation and anti-portkey charms for a 50 miles area? Good luck getting home."

"Then how will I get home" she wailed. "We don't even know where we are except that it is below freezing cold, snowy and there are rumored to be polar bears outside."

"That is not my problem" Sal said. "You and any others may leave but under the circumstances stated. If you decide to stay, you will adhere to the rules. Eventually, when all plans are completed you will be told the reasons why MY school was rescued."

"But.…"

"But nothing. Once again you have disobeyed orders, questioned my authority, and tried to blame Harry Potter for having Dobby take you to me and who knows what else. I have more important things to do besides following a spoiled, snobby, demanding and over-bearing chit of a girl to see what mischief she is up to. You have two pieces of gossip to reveal to your classmates and thus enhance your humongous ego, so consider yourself extremely fortunate that you are not now trudging through the snow to your doom. Also, you have detention with Oscar to begin…."

"But Oscar is a house elf" Hermione whined.

Sal's patience was growing thin, but Hermione didn't notice. "Oscar is the HEAD HOUSE ELF and since the elves are busy with other things as well as the staff he will be monitoring all detentions until further notice. Ah – you have a third piece of gossip to spread. NOW LEAVE BEFORE I LOSE ALL PATIENCE WITH YOU!"

Hermione didn't have to be told twice and she fled for her life. However, although she didn't get answers to the questions she had, she had gotten three pieces of information out of the "Headmaster-Who-Wasn't" – her nickname for Sal - so she hurried off to tell everybody, totally forgetting to find out when her detention was. Since she had interrupted Sal and forgot to ask, it would earn her another detention for missing the first one.

While all this drama was going on at Hogwarts, Magical Britain was in deep mourning. They had lost an entire generation and only those children too young to attend Hogwarts survived. Dumbledore had been moving heaven and earth to:

Blame Voldemort for this unforgiveable crime against Magic;

Establish a new school for those children who would be 11 by next September 1st (with him as the Headmaster);

Encouraging the passage of a propagation law forcing every witch _capable of bearing a child_ (no matter what her age) to do so whether married, widowed or single. If single, the offspring wouldn't suffer from any "shame" of being illegitimate, receive free tuition at the new school and the witch would receive G500 if she birthed a _magical_ child.

Since the situation was so dire, any wizard who volunteered to mate with a (shudder) Muggle and had a _magical_ child would receive the same benefits as the witch (who had to mate only with a wizard). Also, known Squibs should be sought out and matched with another Squib just in case they were able to produce a _magical_ child.

Although the book of names listing those eligible for Hogwarts had been destroyed with the school, the Ministry would have to appoint a special force to seek out Muggleborns early, do a heritage test to see if they were a descendant of a Squib, be removed from their parents for "instruction" while their parents would be under a monitoring spell to see if they produced another magical child (after being spelled to have another child).

Dumbledore didn't think the fifth one would survive the Pure-blood vote but the fourth might get some support if only from some randy old wizard who couldn't get a witch of his own, such as Mundungus Fletcher. The _payment for services rendered_ would probably have some wizards exhausting themselves for the Greater Good.

Dumbledore had petitioned the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") for assistance in tracking down Voldemort for this horrendous crime. However, despite being Supreme Mugwump of that international organization, since Voldemort had given no proof of his resurrection, the ICW was loathe to use their assets to look for someone who the Ministry had declared dead and was staying that way.

Meanwhile, the wizard in question had sworn on his life and magic to his followers that he had NOT done such a thing. He blamed Dumbledore. It seemed that the world was blaming one another and the mystery could not be solved.

As usual, Dumbledore needed money to carry on with his plans. He had suggested to the Wizengamot that the vaults of orphans who were the last of their line such as Harry Potter, be confiscated for the "Great Cause" as it was being called or, failing that, that those who had lost their children/relatives in the disaster, should donate the child(ren)'s trust vault.

Harry's vaults had closed down upon his death and according to his Grandfather's Will, his trust vault was absorbed by the main Potter vaults and would stay there unless a person having Potter blood (and Potter blood ONLY) would claim it. Certain people such as Amelia Bones, would save Susan's trust vault for the child that Amelia would be forced to bear as did other families who would be trying to produce a child.

In other words, hardy anyone was able or willing to fund the Great Cause – except one person. Walter Wallingham had lost both grandchildren in the disaster. His son and daughter-in-law were both dead and the Wallingham cousins were either impecunious or were trying to produce a child and were saving their trust vaults. Besides, he didn't like any of his other relatives, especially those who were trying to get the grandchildren's money. He didn't like Dumbledore either but…if the trust vaults could aid in producing a new generation, then why not?

So he went to Gringotts to see about turning over the vaults to Dumbledore's Great Cause. It was then when the Goblin in charge of the vaults asked him "Why close the vaults and transfer the money to Dumbledore when both children are alive?"

Damn! Apparently the person in charge of "seeing to the vaults that Dumbledore would try to seize" such as Harry's, Neville's, Susan's, etc. had done so. He had even destroyed the Weasley clock which showed the whereabouts of each Weasley, such as at school, work, travelling, mortal peril up to and including death. However, given the time frame he had to adhere to, "lesser people" fell through the cracks.

Walter immediately contacted some of his close friends who had lost children/grandchildren and begged them to come ASAP to Gringotts. Five came, checked the vaults and found to their delight that the vaults listed the children as still being alive.

Now the question was whether or not to tell the Ministry and Dumbledore as this all might be another plot of both of them to grab control for their nefarious schemes.

Walter and the five friends decided to make an appointment with Ragnok, the Head Goblin of Gringotts Britain, to discuss things and ask whether or not the Goblins could trace the children's whereabouts. Until then, the information would remain only with the six wizards.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Talk

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – The Talk

Hermione Granger believed in Dumbledore's philosophy of the "next great adventure" and an afterlife if only because she knew ghosts were real and because Dumbledore was the wisest wizard in the world and would know about these things. However, she did not believe in Hell – until she was assigned her detentions with a sadistic house elf.

At first she was relieved to hear that a magical terra farming was taking place outside so there would be no shoveling snow and all detentions were to be held inside. Hermione was the first to have one under the Head House Elf, so probably she would be doing cleaning and maybe dishes, but no doubt it would be only after dinner for a few hours so she could live with it…she supposed.

However, she now had two detentions since she had missed the first one and, if the truth be known, Oscar did not like the Girl-who-wants-to-give-elves-clothes as: (1) it upset the elves very much and they were afraid to clean/gather laundry, etc. for Gryffindor; (2) although several people such as Good Neville, Lovely Luna, Heroic Harry and even a few teachers such as Sprout and Flitwick told her in no uncertain terms, that the Hogwarts elves did not want "freedom" and only elves such as Dobby who had been severely abused by the Malfoys wanted an escape from THEM but wanted to be someone's elf; (3) she was too…snobby…and if Oscar didn't know better, he'd swear she was a Pure-blood; and (4) Oscar loathed her even more than he did Dumbledore!

The two detentions would take place on Saturday and Sunday, from 8:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m. Breakfast would be served at 7:45 a.m., lunch at 12:15 p.m. to 12:30 p.m. and dinner after 8:00 p.m. She would be allowed a loo break at 10:00 a.m. and 4:00 p.m. where, if she had done enough to satisfy Oscar, she would get a cream tea.

Ironing. It was ironing, something Hermione had never had to do as her parents sent the ironing of their dental smocks and Mr. Granger's shirts to a laundry. Apparently, all of the Hogwarts bedding (except Dumbledore's) was made of 100% linen and linen needed to be ironed. Most people didn't notice as Muggleborns had sheets of various cloth which didn't need ironing and Magical households either had an elf or used an ironing charm. You also had to gently sprinkle the sheet with a bit of water – but not too much or too little – and make sure you didn't scorch it, especially using the old style irons which were heavy and you had to heat on a specially heated surface, iron for a bit, then replace that iron with the other one, etc.

She was given strict instructions on how to sprinkle, handle the irons and the ironing itself and how to fold the sheets and pillow cases. It was hard and tedious work and she had burnt a few in the beginning, which Bindi, the elf in charge, took away to get the scorch mark out, rewash it and return it for ironing. Eventually, she had it down pat (as she was Hermione Granger who didn't do failure or bad work) but it was still boring and tedious, her back ached from bending over, she burnt herself twice by accident and the elf assigned to check her work, had healed her both times.

When lunch rolled around, she was too tired to eat much and was just happy to be sitting down. By the end of an exhausting day, Bindi forced her to eat something, then sent her off to enjoy the rest of her evening. All she did was to take a hot shower and collapse into bed but the next morning arrived too quickly and the horror started again.

By the end of her two detentions, she resolved to not get another one. No one had asked about her detentions, if only because they didn't care, but she talked about them anyway to warn them of what awaited if they got a detention. Ginny Weasley managed to acquire three and Lavender Brown one, to be held on the next weekend. However, Ginny had a plan which apparently Miss Know-It-All hadn't thought of. She told Lavender who decided to do the same.

They purposely scorched the sheets. It was thought that if they did it enough Bindi would give up and they would get out of their detention or assigned something less arduous. However, the elf finally told them that as the Americans say "three strikes and you're out" with an addendum of increasing your detention and/or paying to replace the damaged sheets.

"Granger never told us about that" Lavender had wailed but was overheard by Bindi who replied rather snippily "She-Who-Gives-Clothes-To-Elves did the best she could. She did two burnings by accident but at least has the opinion that one must do their best at anything."

Being a Weasley, Ginny sassed Bindi with Lavender agreeing. Guess who got another weekend detention? Besides the sheets, the girls were given the linen shirts, shifts and underclothing of the staff. Now they had that horror to add to their misery. Apparently, the female staff wore…bloomers…chemises and stockings which also had to be ironed. They didn't want to think about Flitwick's, Snape's, Fitch's and (shudder, shudder, shudder) Hagrid's. Apparently, the new staff and the Sal imposter had modern undies that didn't need to be ironed.

Of course, they weren't the only ones to get into a "bit of mischief" as the Twins played pranks unobserved by the staff – or so it was thought – and Ron, Crabbe, Goyle and a few others continued with their bad table manners. But the day of reckoning was coming in all its terrible forms.

Sal and others had been very busy with the terra farming as great amounts of magic were needed, supplies and greenery had to be acquired, four greenhouses had to be built and the animals stocked. The Centaurs had decided not to return to New Hogwarts as they had found much better accommodations, but unicorns, owls, Thestrals, snow pixies, and the other usual inhabitants of forests now had a home, along with a few hippogriffs, a polar bear family, spelled to keep away from the main school area, and of course, the students' pets, Fluffy and Fang. A canal had been dug out to the sea where the Giant Squid found a happy home, plenty to eat and no Merpeople to annoy him.

It had taken nearly two weeks and the assistance of a colony of Dwarfs but finally it was complete. Hagrid had a new custom made hut (with a bathroom) and Fluffy had his own doghouse attached to the hut. He was very happy in his new home, but still yearned for Scotland and the place where Hogwarts had been for centuries.

It was exactly 18 days before Yule, not Christmas, but Yule, which would be celebrated in the traditional manner, but one could celebrate Christmas if one wanted, when a mandatory dinner meeting was held. Rumor had it that He-Who-Claims-to-Be-Salazar was actually going to tell them the how and whys the school had been brought to wherever it was now.

The rumor was true but first dinner was served and then dessert and beverages were brought in but the students were warned to pay attention or else. Before anyone could ask (one guess who) the very beautiful teacher who was known only as Professor, said that the students would be told all that they needed to know and no questions were allowed to be asked because "If your curiosity isn't satisfied – TOO BAD!"

She said this looking directly at Hermione. "The running of this school is on a need-to-know-basis ONLY. You wouldn't go to a Muggle school and demand the Headmaster/mistress tell you everything going on or that since YOU don't like the way they are running the school and hand them a list of changes to be made, would you?" again looking at Hermione. "Dumbledore never told his staff anything of importance and kept so many secrets that he did more damage than good."

"First I have some announcements. It has not gone unnoticed that some of you have ignored the few rules we have posted, such as using proper table manners. Starting tomorrow, your common room's bulletin board will show the names and punishments of the slobs, which will start at midnight. I am singling out the Weasley Twins, as your transgressions are…legendary…to quote Headmaster Salazar. You will be escorted to his office after the meeting, so enjoy your freedom while you still have it."

Instead of being worried as they should, they snickered once the Professor turned her back and walked to the head table, but she had very good hearing and smiled to herself _as she knew what was coming._ Once she had taken her seat, it was time to "spill the beans" – another saying that Sal had heard and liked – once it was explained to him. These modern people had such a way with words.

After he sonorized his voice, he stood in front of the head table and began his speech.

"It has come to my attention that almost all of you do not believe that I am the real Salazar Slytherin. Well surprise, surprise, I am. I am one of the Four Founders. I have a fourth interest in this school and the three heirs of the other Founders have the rest." He then swore on his magic that he was Slytherin the Founder, waved his wand and caused all of the Gryffindors to have red and gold stripes on their skin and robes to prove that he still had his magic and had told the truth.

"I have read – with great disgust and anger – the tome known as _Hogwarts, A History_ and state that about 90% of my biography is flawed or rather downright lies/misinformation. It is the same with Godric, Rowena and Helga, but in varying percentages. Now you may ask yourself, _'If you are really Slytherin, how have you survived for a millennia?'_ I had indeed left Hogwarts but not for the reasons stated in the _History_. I had received a frantic summons from my great uncle Severus – no relation to Snape – imploring me to come to him immediately as a magic beyond the comprehension of his formable intellect and powers in the form of a Sorceress of great power and mystery had invaded the land. I neglected to tell Ric about the Sorceress because he fancied himself a ladies' man and would have followed me when Ro and Helga weren't looking."

"Naturally, Godric wanted to accompany me for the adventure and Rowena for the potential gain of new and powerful knowledge. Fortunately, Helga's common sense prevailed as 'who would teach and run the school?' and Ric and Ro reluctantly gave me permission to go 'As long as you return and bring back tall tales, new powers, knowledge and glory.' I had every intention of doing so but fate, in the form of the Sorceress, prevented me from doing so."

"Now I will introduce you to the Sorceress who has probably changed history, whether for better or worse is still to be determined."

A rather tall young women joined Sal at the dais. She had light brown hair, startling dark blue eyes, was of medium build and had the air of a Pure-blood. Looking at her, Hermione was reminded of someone, but she couldn't think who, but it didn't matter as perhaps her name would solve the puzzle.

"May I have the honor of introducing Arwen to you" Sal said proudly. He expected to hear applause but instead the hall remained mostly silent except for the odd snicker and a loud snort coming from Hermione. Had someone actually named their child after an elf in Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_ Trilogy? However, Hermione had a bigger problem when her snort was heard in the quiet hall as this Arwen person raised her wand and cast a spell at Hermione. It was such a surprise that Hermione couldn't dodge or put up a shield and the next thing everybody knew was that Hermione had been changed into a…sow!

After the shock wore off, the hall broke out in laughter. Draco laughed so hard he fell out of his seat, as did a few others. Naturally, the Gryffindors were the worse. As usual, Ron was stuffing his face with desserts and being rude about it and half chewed chocolate cake spilled out of his mouth. He was laughing harder than Malfoy, still eating and making rude remarks to Hermione. However, she got back at him by using her new tusk teeth to chomp on Ron's leg. He screamed like a Banshee especially since she wasn't letting go. He was about to curse her but then he changed into a piglet. Hermione started chasing him around the hall as he frantically squealed and started bleeding from his little piggy leg. The laughter got louder and who knew how long it would have lasted if Sal hadn't sent sparks out of his wand and called for order.

"That was – what do you call it?" Sal asked.

"Dinner theatre" Arwen replied.

Some of the Half-bloods and Muggleborns started laughing anew but one look from Sal stopped them dead.

"To continue with the tale – but not a curly one" he said trying to joke, but no laughter resulted so he continued.

"Arwen is a full-blooded witch, is very intelligent, creative and powerful. She was educated both in Magical Schools and at Muggle Universities in America and had almost completed a – Ph.D.? Did I say that correctly?" She nodded yes.

"She was working on her experiment, which was being partially funded by the American government, and being assisted by a complete fool, who was trying to not only sabotage her, but to steal her work and claim it as his own and thus selling it to the highest bidder. She caught him late one night tampering with her special machine and decided to punish him by the Muggle way – since he didn't know she was magical – and to quote her 'I beat the stuffing out of him, but he managed to reach the machine and fool around with the controls to escape. She caught hold of him trying to stop him from further damaging the experiment when – POOF – the machine activated and both of them were brought back into my time and eventually Arwen met my uncle."

Since Hermione was _indisposed_ , a Ravenclaw just had to ask a question "Are you saying you were experimenting with a time machine?"

"Yes."

"Like the Tardis or H.G. Wells?" another asked.

"My own work. Naturally that *#&^$#&^ freaked out when I finally managed to get the machine under control and started causing trouble, getting us some very unwanted attention. People had noticed the landing and were coming over – armed – so I did the only thing I could. I shrank the machine, pocketed it and would have apparated the idiot to safety but he fled and I had no choice but to apparate away. I found out later from Severus Slytherin that he was beaten and then burned as a witch."

"I managed to hide by living off the land and keeping away from people. I finally found a cave, put up repelling charms and began trying to fix the damage done to the machine. Severus had been designated to investigate the situation, but it wasn't until Sal answered his uncle's call that I was found. Fortunately, I had studied ancient languages so I could communicate with them, told my story, and after swearing on my magic it was all true, showed them my machine. With Sal's help and his uncle's protection, I was able to repair it – sort of."

"However" Sal interrupted "There is something in this time called Murphy's Law where anything that could go wrong will. One of my uncle's apprentices betrayed him, found out where we were and knew we were working on some powerful magic. He talked a warlord into loaning him some men and attacked the cave. In desperation, we used the machine to escape and ended up in this time. Unfortunately, it was beyond repair and we found that instead of landing in 1975, the time Arwen was from, we ended up in this time. We had no choice but to seek out Arwen's relatives."

"Since then I have been taught the ways of this modern world and Arwen has updated her skills, both Magical and Muggle. I was interested in knowing the fate of the school and was very disappointed when I discovered how low it had sunk due to the manipulations and treachery of Albus Dumbledore. I spent a year doing research, interviewing people and formed a plan to bring the school back to its former glory. With the help of Arwen, her sisters and others, we _'liberated'_ Hogwarts but had to do it the way it was done as that…BEE…was too powerful AND a certain Dark Lord had resurrected and would cause havoc and play what is called 'The Great Game' of Dumbledore's devising."

"The only way to protect the school, students and others was to make it seem like Hogwarts was hit with one of those atomic bomb thingies. Hopefully, once Dumbledore and the Dark Lord fight it out, Hogwarts can returned to its place of origin – as long as Dumbledore loses."

Despite the order of not asking questions, the hall broke out in nothing but questions. However, before Sal could say another thing, Piglet got into mischief. He was ignored by Hermione who had listened in rapture to Sal's tale, and a merciful house elf had healed his bitten leg, if only because he was bleeding on her clean floor. While people were entranced by the tale, Ron took the opportunity to do a walk-through, meaning that due to his small size he could sneak under the tables and hopefully get a peak or two up a girl's robes. Things were going fine until he pressed his cold nose up against…something he shouldn't…and then all hell broke loose. He ran for it after his investigative stroll was discovered and wands were drawn and pandemonium reigned.

Seeing a way out of the questions, Sal, Arwen and many of the other teachers left to have a meeting. A new form of detention must be invented, especially for Weasleys!


	8. Chapter 8 - Discoveries

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: Thank you all for your kind reviews. I am asking for ideas for the worst detention that could be given to the Twins. Ron is getting the one for gluttony/lack of manners, but he deserves something "special" for the other things he has done or will be doing. The missing will appear in this chapter. I have always found ironing to be hell on earth. I've been a reenactor (and hopefully be one again if my health improves) and one should use only natural fabrics (some 'farbies' don't), and if you have ever tried ironing 100% linen (the worst) and other natural materials, you will know what I mean.

Chapter 8 – Discoveries

Hermione had been embarrassed beyond belief, but fortunately, the spell had only lasted for about an hour on both she and Ron. She was currently hiding out in the Library (surprise!) fighting with her emotions. Embarrassment for what she would never live down (and just for one measly snort was totally unfair); anger at Ron, mostly because he was acting more "Ronnier" than usual and because he caused a disruption that made Sal stop the narrative. She wondered just how much information she, oh and the others, missed receiving because Sal was not continuing.

She was so self-absorbed with her brooding that she didn't notice (or cared) that Looney Lovegood, who she had met on the way to Hogwarts, had come up to her and in her annoying (according to Hermione) voice asked "How are you feeling Hermione Granger?" Hermione only snorted (she really should stop doing that). Being in her usual snippy mood Hermione replied "How do you think I am feeling?" before ignoring her. However, the weird Ravenclaw, instead of going away like any sensible person who dared to annoy Hermione Granger should, answered her.

"You are totally embarrassed, angry at everybody, swearing revenge on all except those who deserve it the most, and haven't given a thought about the anguish of your parents who think you are dead, and haven't any idea where Harry Potter or Neville Longbottom are. Also, since you have proclaimed for the past few years, have you tried to find out what happened to your favorite teacher, Professor McGonagall?

Hermione hadn't and now she turned her anger on the "Looney Tune" by shouting "Leave me alone! My business is just that – mine! How dare you presume to lecture me on…."

Luna interrupted the rant with "I know where we are – do you?"

"Yes, you…idiot…we are at Hogwarts."

"But not in Scotland. This is our temporary place until Sal is satisfied that the things wrong in Britain are corrected. But I know where Hogwarts is situated at the current time – and you don't" Luna said sticking her tongue out. She was trying to comfort Hermione as she felt sorry for her being turned into a sow by Arwen, but since the girl was being rude she just gave her a clue, of a sorts, and turned to walk away.

As expected, Hermione yelled at her "You liar! You don't know where we are and are just trying to make yourself feel important. Ron warned me about you and your…fantasies…so you must be lying as how could you know something that I and the _**real Ravenclaws**_ don't?"

That did it. Luna had been called many unkind things but she usually let it go as life was too short to feel bad. She lived by the adage her Mum taught her: _Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me – unless I let them._ But there were some words she would not accept being used against her, and Granger had used one of them.

Slowly turning to confront Granger or Bushy Bucky Bossy Beaver Bitch or B5 as Harry sometimes referred to her when she tried his patience too much (but only to Neville and Luna as Harry really didn't have a death wish), Luna wore one of her sweetest smiles and said "How many years have you been taking Astronomy? Have you ever heard the terms longitude and latitude? The night sky is very clear here – better than Scotland - so one can figure out our position with just a little effort."

If Harry was present, he would have sworn that a light bulb, used in cartoons to represent an idea, was hovering over Hermione's head and that her eye size had quadrupled. How could Hermione not have seen that? "Now you can figure it out and impress everybody with your great intelligence, be oohed and aahed and maybe win a prize, if there is one" Luna stated before leaving quickly so she wouldn't be knocked over as Hermione jumped from her seat and headed towards the part of the Library which held books on Astronomy, with a look of triumphant already on her face. Luna let her go, because she had told the one (if the only) friend she had in Ravenclaw, Su Li, the same thing. Su Li was the fifth year outcast whereas Luna was the fourth year and the girl could use a little praise, especially if she found the answer before Hermione Granger did.

The next morning proved to be very interesting for several reasons. First, although people had ignored it when it was first told, the gluttons started their punishment. They were spelled to not be able to eat anything for 24 hours. Since certain people had gone out of their way to thumb their nose at Sal and the new rules, this was going to happen for each time (and meal) where they misbehaved. Thus, Ron, Crabbe, Goyle and the others sat (forcibly) at their respective house tables smelling the fabulous food and watching others enjoy it. It was announced that the next day, they would only be allowed only gruel, but with a nutrient potion mixed in _at breakfast and dinner only_ with the fasting/gruel, etc.

Water was the only beverage allowed but they could have as much as they wanted, but if they knew what was good for them, they wouldn't misbehave using bad table manners, talking with food in their mouths, gobbling down (or rather inhaling) food, making noises while eating or loudly gulping/slurping beverages. To simplify matters and "give them a break" "the starving" as they were named by the Twins, would only serve their punishment for ten days. However, if they didn't learn their lesson, they would be serving double detention.

Hermione Granger was eagerly preparing to announce her findings, but apparently Su Li found out the information first and had presented her findings to Professor Aurora Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor, before breakfast. Since the official school announcements were completed before breakfast could officially begin, Sinistra's news was second in line and she proclaimed that Su Li of Ravenclaw decided to find the current location of Hogwarts – and had succeeded.

Although she had been too excited and preoccupied with her triumphant, Hermione didn't notice that both Harry and Neville were seated next to her. Now Harry could see for himself that Hermione's expression was copying a cartoon character as her jaw dropped considerably, her eyes bulged and no doubt steam would soon escape from her ears and then she would get herself in a bunch of trouble. So being the good (and true) friend of the girl Harry cast a partial stunning spell on her. She was frozen in place and couldn't speak or move, but could see and hear and he did shut her gaping jaw so (hopefully) people wouldn't noticed.

Su Li had discovered that they were in Greenland. They were on ley lines and far away from any form of human population and with a few charms and runes cast, they were hidden from any type of electronic surveillance. But the location was close enough to the sea for the Great Squid to be happy and to get some fishing in to help feed the school. They had terra farmed enough land for the magical animals, chickens, geese, cows, a few goats and sheep, but they still needed more dairy products than they could produce. Other than the things in the greenhouses, such as herbs and ingredients used in some potions, everything else had to be imported. Fortunately, there had been enough funds to stockpile for at least a year and perhaps more if Ron Weasley, Crabbe and Goyle received any more manners detentions.

Harry very carefully released Hermione from the spells, after he explained to her the probable consequences if she did one of her shout-outs or attacked Su Li and especially Luna who, Harry revealed, had been the one to give subtle hints to her friend Su Li. "Even Neville thought about using his knowledge of astronomy and the two of us figured it out."

Naturally, once being able to talk, move and give Harry and Neville a glare that would scare a Basilisk, Hermione asked, through gritted teeth, "Then why didn't you inform me of your supposed hypothesis?" "Because you were ignoring us" Neville said helping himself to more eggs, "Then we had been summoned by some of the teachers who wanted to have 'average students' give their opinion of Hogwarts, the way it was run, the teachers and how they taught, the bullying, insults and other things which should not be going on in a school, especially a magical one and…."

"If they were looking for _average students_ , why did they choose you two as you are both below average" Hermione said nastily.

"That was a low blow, even for you" Harry stated showing his anger for once. "Actually, there were six of us and apparently NO ONE NOTICED WE WERE NOT ATTENDING CLASSES, MEALS OR SLEEPING IN OUR DORMS. I find that rather odd, considering you and Ron usually stick to me like superglue. By the way, a few teachers gave their opinion of your…personality…and let's just say, they are not impressed with you."

Before she could respond (because she was shocked at what Harry had said) Harry got up and left, with Neville following him. Lavender and Parvati soon plopped themselves in the seats vacated by Harry and Neville and asked "What happen? We heard Harry mumbling something about a last straw and…."

"Nothing happened" Hermione snapped out. "And if something had happened, it would be none of your business." She then gathered her book bag and left in a huff.

"Oooh, I sense a fight" Lavender said. "And I sense a definite change in the Golden Trio" Parvati added. "Oh well, if nothing else, we might be in 'Greenland' or whatever but some things at Hogwarts never change." They then headed to their classes.

Meanwhile, back in Britain, Albus Dumbledore was about to get the shock of his life. He was having a meeting with some very important people – those with money and lost children/grandchildren. He was going full steam ahead with his schemes for the new schools but desperately needed money. As usual, the Ministry was crying poor (because they had wasted what money they had on…things…as usual) and the only help they were willing to give was to look for Muggleborns to help save the population of Britain and to urge people to reproduce. Of course, certain Pure-bloods were totally against the idea, but others understood the need for it and they were out-voted.

So far, the mandatory primary school was close to completion. A large manor had been donated not only for the lessons to be learned but to house the Muggleborns in dormitories as they would be "rescued" from their parents and thus treated as orphans. It was being stocked with the necessary furniture, linens, a small library (by Hogwarts standards), supplies and house elves.

Another house had to be _donated_ to house the babies and underage school children. It was "reasoned" that the earlier the children were found, the easier it would be to get them and start raising them _correctly_. Molly Weasley had already volunteered to supervise the "orphanage" even if her attempt of having more children succeeded _she would do her duty as a true British patriot_.

This was the topic of the current meeting and the next day, there was the possibility of acquiring donated land to rebuild Hogwarts. There was so much to do but Dumbledore was determined that a new Hogwarts would be opened by September 1st, with dormitories, the library, potions lab, astronomy tower and basic classrooms, and more could be added as needed as the population grew. Albus was frustrated with how slow his plans were going. He had raised some money, but not enough in his opinion. That was why he was courting those with houses, house elves and supplies to _donate_ most of what was needed. However, British Magicals were notoriously "careful" (or cheap) with _their own money_ and there were still those who wanted to know what really had happened to the school and were demanding revenge. After the culprits were caught, punished and executed, THEN would be the time to think about the next generation and how to prevent such a thing from ever happening again.

Dumbledore's theory of a resurrected Voldemort being the culprit was not believed, especially by those who were Death Eaters and knew their Lord hadn't done such a terrible thing. He had stopped all of his original plans and had his minions investigating what happened and doing a much better job of it than the Ministry and Dumbledore!

The meeting was in a crucial stage when the door was swung open and in walked Amelia Bones, several Aurors, vicious attorneys and Bonecrusher Wizard Killer, the second in command at Gringotts Britain.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are being called in for questioning regarding the disappearance of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, the Forbidden Forest and the Black Lake and all the students and staff contained therein" Amelia Bones called out in a strong but cold voice.

"But Amelia my girl, we have been all over this tragedy and…."

"And serious allegations have been made against YOU, which you must answer to all British Magicals."

"What _serious allegations_ are you referring to?" Dumbledore demanded. "The fact that according to the Goblins' record books, ALL HOGWARTS STUDENTS ARE STILL ALIVE, but apparently missing and believed to be held as hostages" Janus Whitby, from the law firm of Whitby, Wickham and Wolsey, one of the vicious lawyers snapped out.

"You have much to answer for Albus too-many-names Dumbledore" added Darius Hawley, head of the law firm Hawley, Hutchinson and Stoppard, known for his ruthlessness and solicitor for the Malfoys and other high profile Purebloods.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about" Albus said truly and totally shocked. "Which is why you are being called in for careful and in depth questioning" Amelia added.

Before he could reply, one of the Aurors stunned him, Amelia relieved him of his wand and off they all went. The others at the meeting would not only have questions but scads of gossip to spread and one of the members of _The Daily Prophet's_ Board of Directors was present and hurried off to contact the Editor for the story of the century. Things were really started to get interesting and Magical Britain would be shocked to learn that Dumbledore "had been arrested" but not as much as Voldemort and Salazar Slytherin.

* **Farb or Farbies** is a derogatory term used in the hobby of historical reenacting in reference to participants who are perceived to exhibit indifference to historical authenticity, either from a material-cultural standpoint or in action. It can also refer to the inauthentic materials used by those reenactors.

Also called " **polyester soldiers** ",[1] farbs are reenactors who spend relatively little of their time or money maintaining authenticity with regard to uniforms, accessories, objects or period behavior. The "Good Enough" attitude is pervasive among _farbs_ , although even casual observers may be able to point out flaws.


	9. Chapter 9 - Pandemonium Reigns

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated but I lost an entire folder containing several stories - even the backups and no amount of retrieval could get it back. Also I have been sick, a friend died and thus I have writer's block. This chapter had been half completed so I finished it and hope you like it.

Chapter 9 – Pandemonium Reigns

The day after Dumbledore's arrest, both Sal and Voldie were handed a copy of the _Prophet_ during breakfast. Both almost choked on their food when they read the headline, but after reading the entire article, two very impressive temper tantrums were seen. Thankfully for the tender ears of most of the students and some of the younger Death Eaters, Sal and Voldie did their cursing in parseltongue. Since Sal was the only one to receive a copy of the Prophet, all students were left in the dark as Sal immediately demanded that the teachers follow him for an emergency meeting.

Voldie was doing the same thing and summoned all Death Eaters to an emergency meeting and only death (your own) allowed you to miss the gathering. Poor Severus Snape had just set down in the teachers' staff room when he collapsed in pain. Flitwick quickly explained to Sal what apparently was happening and said "It will soon pass" only for Severus to state "Not this time. From the strength of the calling, the Dark Lord is summoning every one of his followers and unless I answer his call – in other words I might not survive the summons." But Sal was at heart a merciful man and waved his wand at Snape while uttering a spell in parsel which stunned Snape into unconsciousness and stopped the pain knowing that once all of Tom Riddle's minions arrived he would stop the summoning and Snape could be revived.

The newspaper informed the public that according to the Goblins, with the exception of three students, ALL trust vaults were still active. Thus the rest of the Hogwarts students and the vaults of all the Hogwarts staff, except for Dumbledore, meant that THEY WERE ALIVE! Dumbledore had been shocked as he truly thought all were dead, and after being thoroughly examined by some Unspeakables and a few Goblins, it was confirmed that he was not lying and knew nothing about the now missing students and staff.

Hogwarts was founded in the late 10th century whereas Gringotts was established in 1474. Therefore, Sal and the other Founders never had a vault at the bank and it had been fifty years later when the Hogwarts vault was created to collect student fees, donations, pay bills and the staff and any other expenses. Arwen had told Sal about the currency invented by the Goblins – which he thought was a terrible idea knowing what he knew about Goblins and then the ensuing rebellions (in Britain mostly).

"What fool thought it was a good idea to establish a monetary system controlled by the little…creatures? Who would place their money, heirlooms, jewelry, books and other personal and precious things in their hands?" Sal had ranted.

"Where did you keep your money?" Filius Flitwick asked.

"After we founded Hogwarts, _none of us had any money left_ as most students, especially the children of the Unblessed (what he called Muggleborns) couldn't afford the fees and the Muggleborns as you refer to them, had to be rescued and became our wards while they attended school and until they could fend for themselves. They had to be fed, clothed, get a wand and anything else they needed as they couldn't return to their former homes without risking being burned, stoned, bludgeon, imprisoned or whatever else the Unblessed did to the 'evil ones'" Sal stated.

Arwen sincerely apologize for not remembering about the vaults, but it was too late to do anything – except to think up a plan and further strengthen the already formidable wards. The students were not to know about this glitch.

"Now that they know we're alive" Aurora Sinistra said "Can they find us by scrying or spells from a family Grimoire?"

"Hopefully the wards will hold and prevent scrying but who knows what is contained in family Grimoires" Sal stated. "We might have to wait and see and set up a kind of warning - what do you call it Arwen?"

"Radar. I think there is such a spell or charm but I don't know it."

"I think I know where to find it" the Professor said "But Ath (the other sister) and I will have to leave, probably break into a very secure governmental area, and copy it as I don't think we would get away with _'borrowing'_ it." After arranging for their classes to be covered, they left.

The morning classes had been cancelled (without telling the students why) but while some were grateful, others (a few guesses who) were bursting with curiosity but as usual there were no answers forthcoming. That wouldn't stop the very determined and if she had to, Hermione Granger would deal with the devil – or rather Draco Malfoy – to help with her plan.

It was rumored that Snape was in the Infirmary, so on the way to Charms class which Gryffindors shared with Slytherins, Hermione called Draco aside and briefed him on her plan. Surprisingly, he agreed with her. Draco had access to Snape's quarters and private lab and after the afternoon classes were finished, Hermione and Draco snuck into Snape's private lab and looked for the Potions Master's stash of Veritaserum.

Naturally he had hidden it but eventually they found it. Now all they had to do was find a teacher, stun and sneak him/her into a vacant classroom, disillusion themselves, disguise their voices, administer the potion and ask any and all questions starting with what was in the Prophet that caused Sal to throw a fit and all teachers to leave for a meeting.

It was very risky but both students' curiosity was such that they were willing to risk it. What was the worst that could happen? Okay, getting expelled but as Hermione stated at least they would be free to leave.

"Granger, I think getting expelled from this place means something entirely different from how we view expelled at Hogwarts" Draco stated. "They just might open the door, throw us out and tell us goodbye and there we are, freezing to death."

"I seriously doubt they would actually kill us" she replied smugly. "I think that the teachers wouldn't allow it – killing us, that is."

"What about Umbridge?"

Hermione sighed as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders before replying "Everybody wanted the Toad dead. She was an adult, a very evil one, whereas we are children so there is a difference."

"In case you haven't noticed, the teachers are just as much prisoners as we are" Draco added.

"Well you can always use your _'wait until my father hears about this'_ threat because after all, you are a Malfoy."

"Yes, a Malfoy whose parents and probably the world think that I am dead. Besides, I've already tried that on different people and…it didn't work."

"Well then, we just won't get caught" Hermione said. "Now where shall we hide to lay in wait?"

Draco suggested that they hide near the infirmary as someone would probably visit Snape.

"He doesn't have any friends so why would he be visited by anybody" Hermione opined.

This ruffled Draco's feathers so he defended his Head of House by saying "Actually he is rather chummy with Sinistra, Vector, Babbling and Burbage – he is the only single male at the school under the age of forty and can actually hold an intelligent conversation."

Hermione's response was to "huff and then snort" but she did agree that someone would probably check up on him if only to report back to that Sal person (she still refused to believe he was the real Salazar Slytherin). It truly annoyed her when Charity Burbage approached the infirmary holding a bouquet of white carnations which, according to Draco, Snape was quite fond of.

Without commenting, Hermione sent a stunner towards Burbage who fell with a thud but still holding the bouquet. She made Draco disillusion himself and drag the teacher into the empty classroom they had decided to use for the interrogation. They tied the witch onto a chair, Hermione forced open the witch's mouth and put _four_ drops of Veritaserum on the woman's tongue before reviving her.

Both students were disillusioned and had disguised their voices but Draco whispered "You were only supposed to use three drops."

Hermione sighed and said "She is probably heavily spelled so an extra drop should get past the hexes."

Draco just shook his head in disbelief. Even he knew it was no use to disagree with Granger once she made up her mind, especially when she was really doing things wrong – such as starting S.P.E.W without actually talking to house elves or listening to people, such as Longbottom it was said, who tried to tell her the truth.

Burbage slowly regained consciousness but seemed to be almost asleep which Draco thought was due to the extra drop of the potion.

"What was in the _Daily Prophet_ that caused the fake Headmaster to react in such an undignified manner" Hermione demanded.

"I…we…were not told, just summoned to the staff lounge and told that classes were dismissed until further notice and to keep a watch on the students."

"There has to be more than that" Hermione snapped. "What happened to Snape?"

"His left arm caused him excruciating pain and he mentioned he had been summoned and might not survive unless he answered the call, so the Headmaster spelled him unconscious until it stopped."

"So you know absolutely nothing else about the article that made the Headmaster so angry" Draco asked much to Hermione's annoyance.

"None of us do, or at least we who were already working at Hogwarts until we were captured and brought here. One of the new ones _might know_ but I can't be certain."

Since there was time still left, Hermione decided to ask a few other questions if only to satisfy her own curiosity.

"Where is Professor McGonagall? Is she safe or…dead?"

"As far as I know, she is safe but kept a prisoner in her quarters. There was no reason given but 'The Professor' as she calls herself insisted to the Headmaster that Minerva is not to be trusted, is too spelled and under the thumb of Dumbledore, and more hard-headed, irrational, opinionated and stubborn than the Granger bint."

Draco couldn't help himself and laughed while Hermione gave him a dirty look.

"What else do you know about Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked. "I want to know everything that is being said about or done to her."

Burbage was silent for a bit, trying to remember the bit of gossip she had heard but Hermione thought she was stalling and demanded that Draco administer another drop or two of the truth potion."

"There is still about ten minutes left and I, at least, dare not administer more as it would cause her harm." Before Hermione replied she tried to grab the vial which Draco held onto tightly. He didn't like Burbage but he also didn't want to let Granger harm her and giving the woman more of the potion probably would and even he drew the line on killing a teacher – unless it was Dumbledore.

"I know what I am doing and she is fighting the potion" Hermione said.

"No, you don't know what you are doing and any book concerning Veritaserum and its effects would be in the restricted section because it is under strong rules of law by the Ministry."

"Then why does Snape have it on hand?" Hermione demanded.

"Because Dumbledore uses it – illegally I might add – for his own purposes. Sev could get in a lot of trouble if the Ministry raids his lab and finds it and Dumbles would, of course, deny knowing about its existence and who do you think they would believe? The Leader of the Light or a former Death Eater?" "And now that I think about it" Draco questioned "How do you know that Snape keeps a supply on hand."

Hermione was saved from answering because Burbage remembered something and said "I think there is a familial relationship with either Minerva being related to 'The Professor' or to Granger. I only heard the tail end of a bit of gossip so don't know exactly."

Now that statement got the complete attention of Hermione and Draco. However, before the shocked girl could ask some new questions, both she and Draco were hit with a spell and stunned unconscious. Perhaps due to the loudness of the voices, the spats and the fact that _somebody_ forgot to close the door so although a silencing charm was put on the room the door was open and thus negated the protection.

Oh well, one couldn't think of everything especially when time was critical and a fool was involved – this was thought by both Hermione and Draco. It didn't matter now who was a fool or had been careless as the duo had been caught breaking numerous rules and they would have to think up some good excuses as they were levitated to the Headmaster's office.


	10. Chapter 10 - Results

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 10 – Results

It was at breakfast the next day that Hermione was for once verbally attacked. "I can't believe you did what you did" said Harry when Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe you did it with Malfoy" Ron spat out.

"Why did you think you could get away with it and not be caught?" Neville asked.

"SHUT UP – all of you" a rather annoyed Hermione said.

"You never shut up about anything and nag us to death" Harry stated.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT" came the reply.

"Why not, everybody else is" Harry said. "It's already all over the school not only what you and Malfoy tried to do but your punishments."

Hermione didn't say a thing (quick alert the _Daily Prophet_ for the story of the month) she just glared and tried to ignore everyone. Unfortunately, Ron, although he wouldn't admit it, was jealous that Hermione had chosen Malfoy to assist her. To get back at the Imposter and teachers, he would happily risk getting caught because he would be considered a hero.

Well actually he wouldn't and Hermione knew he would somehow mess up. At least Malfoy could _acquire_ the Veritaserum, help with a logical plan and could be trusted to come up with a reasonable and believable explanation if they were caught and not to lose his temper and start insulting people by calling them slimy snakes. If the Imposter was the real Salazar Slytherin or just a Slytherin, Ron would probably get them thrown out in the snow.

The only problem Hermione had with Malfoy was that if there were caught, he'd blamed it all on her, possibly claiming to have been Imperiused. And he tried but was silenced by that Arwen bitch, who was the one to catch them in the act.

Hermione and Draco had to admit, if only in the privacy of their minds, that the Imposter was very scary when he was angry and lordie was he angry. In fact, the castle shook violently until he managed to control his temper. It was then he asked _the question_. Why did they do it?

Draco was quite glad that he had been silenced but even if he could speak Granger would have beat him to the punch and yelled out _their answers_ in her usual rapid fire way. Of course she did and for some reason he couldn't fathom, Sal was listening and what was surprising, he was thinking. Malfoy knew that Granger thought "she had won"

Eventually, the girl ran out of rants and breath and did something really, really stupid – she demanded that Sal not only answer her questions but also to explain all of the actions he had taken (illegally in her opinion) including stealing Hogwarts, kidnapping students and even teachers and what had he done with Professor McGonagall?

Finally, she finished her tirade (it had only taken 35-40 minutes) and waited for _**his**_ explanations and excuses. He wasn't saying anything, which led Hermione to believe she did indeed win (at something) and now she wore a smug smirk on her face. Draco merely paled and hoped Sal wouldn't give him the same punishments he was going to give Granger.

Arwen broke the silence by speaking to Sal – in parsel. Had Ron been there he would have spewed out the slimy snakes routine, that all Slytherins were evil and his usual bigoted spiel. Draco just paled even more and hoped to survive when Sal responded in the same special, rare language.

Since Hermione was basically familiar with how the language of snakes sounded, thanks to Harry, she had a slight moment of fear when she heard the conversation between the two. But then a thought hit her and all was now perfectly clear to her and she shouted out "You're not Salazar Slytherin – you're You-Know-Who and I wager you (pointing to Arwen) are his snake Nagini who he spelled to become human for, for…no doubt for evil and _perverted_ reasons!"

Draco actually fainted from shock (the smart thing to do) while Sal and Arwen just stared at the girl who then said "I'm correct, aren't I…." she began to say until the castle once again shook violently and Arwen stunned her, if only to save her life.

When Hermione woke up, she had gotten one of her answers as her beloved and trusted Professor McGonagall was sitting next to a bed reading a book. But McGonagall was quicker with her mouth than Hermione and asked (well demanded actually) "Miss Granger, did you actually kidnap a teacher, dose her with Veritaserum, then shouted at the _real Salazar Slytherin_ with both answers and demands and then accuse him of being You-Know-Who and poor Arwen of being the snake Nagini transformed into a human for – and I hesitate but must ask - for disgusting and perverted…purposes?" She then gave Hermione a glare that would make Snape and maybe even Bellatrix Lestrange cower.

"Well…maybe I did – BUT I ONLY ASKED QUESTIONS THAT NEEDED TO BE ASKED AND ANSWERED" she whined.

McGonagall just stared for a moment before saying "You probably don't know this but one of your own housemates has said that you are the dumbest smart person he knows. You have intelligence, book knowledge but no common sense and NO TACT or consideration for a person's feelings."

"Ron says a lot of things that he thinks I don't know about, but I do and he is an example of…."

"It isn't Ron Weasley but Harry Potter."

"WHHHAATTTT? Harry would never say such a thing as he is…not as smart as Ron…and has no…."

"Mr. Potter was given an IQ test and he has the exact same score as Severus Snape, who even you wouldn't doubt is a very intelligent man."

Hermione snorted before replying "Did Harry tell you that? I'd check the facts if I were you."

"I have. In fact, I've checked all Muggleborn and Muggle-raised students and just so you know, your score is 162. Is that correct?"

"Why yes it is, but I seriously doubt Harry and even Professor Snape are that high."

"Actually, their IQ is l73 – and it's been verified."

Alert the media again as Hermione was speechless twice in the same day until she said "But that isn't possible. Harry is average at best. He would have flunked out first year if I hadn't helped him."

"That was because his relatives would punish and even beat him if he outdid his cousin who has the intelligence of a flobberworm and the work ethic of Ronald Weasley. Also, Harry was denied having friends by his relatives and Ron Weasley had orders from Albus to befriend Harry, keep others from making friends with him – even in his own House. But you know that already…don't you?"

Hermione didn't answer. "Also Ron Weasley has a work ethic of a sloth and for some _strange reason_ did his best to…sabotage, shall we say…Harry's attempt to study and do his homework. He still has, but you know that also. Due to the way he was raised poor Harry was frightened that if he didn't go along with Ron's…habits…he would lose his friendship and Harry would be alone. Harry also thought, or was led to think, that Ron wouldn't like it if Harry had better grades than him – which he does – and _when you were allowed to be friends_ with Harry, he was…petrified, I think he said…that the few times he, or anyone else, received a better mark than you, you would throw a fit."

"Don't be ridiculous. First, Harry has never received a better grade than me…."

"Yes he has in Defense, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. He holds back in Charms and Transfiguration, is average in Astronomy and as you well know, he has no chance at all in Potions due to Severus'…feud…with James and Sirius."

"That's not true as I always check his test scores and…."

"He knows because you always grab his papers – without permission – but not Ron Weasley's. Why? Also, he asked his teachers to grade his real scores in the marks book and put a score less than your score on the papers handed back if he received a greater mark."

Hermione exploded. What she said to her favorite teacher will not be repeated but one can take a good guess, and it was not flattering. Minerva calmly listened to the rant which consisted of calling Harry a *##&&#()&&# liar and if Minerva believed him, then she was a fool.

Minerva's reply was to silence the young witch and freeze her. Then the older witch took a sip of tea and replied to the girl's rant.

"Miss Granger, you have been allowed in my quarters to explain yourself to me so that I can hopefully, smooth things over with Salazar Slytherin. He is the genuine person and had his reasons for…rescuing Hogwarts, mostly from Albus…as well as the legal right to do so. He is one of the original founders and I am certain the other three would agree with him. Perhaps not his method, but due to the fact that Albus Dumbledore has ruined the school during his tenure as Headmaster. I know you wouldn't agree and give an argument, but unfortunately, it is true. I won't attempt to convince you as your mind has been made up – for you actually – but you wouldn't believe that either."

"First of all, I am certain your parents raised you much better than you have acted during your time at Hogwarts. I was surprised that you partnered with Draco Malfoy, but he was a much better choice than Ron Weasley. If I am not mistaken, you consider Mr. Malfoy, a bully, a bigot, a sneak, prejudiced and having a one-track mind. However, the same could be said about you, which is the opinion of many people, myself included."

"I know you have an insatiable thirst for learning and want to know everything that is going on even if you don't have _'the need to know'_ as the Muggles say. Due to your youth, position in life – meaning you are a school girl – and all the things you truly DON'T KNOW, you do not have the need to know anything about the current circumstances as…you are not going to like this, but the truth can hurt…IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"Although I am confined to this room, as a prisoner, it is also _none of your business_ why, just know that I have many comforts, books to read and the occasional visitor and am fortunate not to have joined in Umbridge's fate. But that is neither here nor there and again, none of your business."

"Not only have you acted rashly, but actually…your behavior has been atrocious. You do not know how lucky you truly are not to be an iced lolly* at the moment because if Arwen hadn't talked him out of it, Salazar was going to toss you outside and not for your transgression of kidnapping a teacher and dosing her with _stolen_ Veritaserum – he had other punishments in mind - but that outrageous, disgusting and idiotic accusation you made concerning Arwen being Nagini and to be used for sickening purposes. WHERE WAS YOUR FAMOUS INTELLIGENCE?"

If she hadn't been silenced and froze, Hermione would have hung her head in shame, but being Hermione she would have tried to defend her actions and insist that Harry was…Harry and once again be declared a liar. No one fooled Hermione Granger!

McGonagall said nothing and just watched the girl before calling out the name of a house elf. "I will release you so Binney can take you back to Arwen so that you and Draco can receive your well-deserved punishments."

In a blink, Hermione found herself free of spells but in the presence of Draco and the hated Arwen. The witch always gave off a cold, unfeeling demeanor (in Hermione's opinion) and her face was frozen much like Snape's usually was. Then she ordered "Both of you dive in that pensive now! Neither wanted to but they found themselves entering.

They spent the next hour or so viewing some of Harry Potter's memories both at home and at Hogwarts. When finished, they left the pensive only to see Arwen retrieving the memories and replacing them with more. Hermione was already on the verge of tears and Draco had paled. Then they were forced to view more memories of Ron Weasley, the Twins, Ginny and Severus Snape consisting of some of the "hilarious pranks" the Marauders played on him. They were only funny to the Marauders and their audiences. Even Dumbledore was laughing his arse off.

Finally, they were over and the two came out much shaken and silent. For the third time that day, Hermione Granger was speechless. The memories had explain much about the life of Harry Potter and the so-called friendships with the Weasleys.

Arwen began to speak "You will sleep in the Infirmary tonight and in the morning _attend breakfast_. Fresh clothing will be provided. For your punishments, Mr. Malfoy will not be allowed to talk for two week – he'll be spelled not to. He will lose his Library privileges for one week."

"As for Miss Granger, you will have detention with Professor Snape for a week and lose ALL Library privileges for one month – and no you may not ask a friend to get you a book, if only because you have no friends and the school has already been advised of these punishments at the supper meal. Now here is Madam Pomfrey to show you to your beds."

There was nothing else they could do now but try to sleep and prepare for the hell that breakfast would no doubt be.

*A popsicle.


	11. Chapter 11 The Challenge

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

NOTE: I apologize for not updating or writing anything for a while but, as usual, "life happened" and Peeves went nuts, my e-mail was going crazy, I was sick with the usual malady and thus had writer's block. Then I injured my hand and a finger got badly infected so physical writing became difficult. Thanks to all of those who wished me well and read my stuff. I will try to update more.

Chapter 11 – The Storm

After the punishments were given out and finished, things quieted down a bit. Even the Weasley Twins were on their best behavior and the table manners of everybody quickly and greatly improved. No one asked Hermione or Draco what they had done to merit the punishments they had received (gossip always travels fast) and even after Draco's weeks of silence were over, he only talked when necessary such as answering a question in classes.

Most unnerving of all was Hermione Granger's silence – no one expected that – and as the Twins opinioned "If we were back in Britain, such a thing as Hermione Granger NOT talking, or even raising her hand to ask or answer a question, would probably make the front page of the _Daily Prophet_."

Most students and even some of the staff were walking on the proverbial eggshells. The students, due to the punishments/type of detentions handed out and the complete turnaround of Granger's and Malfoy's personalities and behavior. The teachers hadn't been privy to the article which caused Sal to explode in anger, except maybe Snape who was saying nothing, knowing only that something concerning the Hogwarts vaults had happened, as well as the disappearance of the Professor and the teacher known only as Owlet.

When Draco's two weeks of silence were up, his House mates descended upon him with questions. To their shock, his only answer was "Ask one of the teachers if you have to know."

"But Draco, even the teachers don't know what was in the newspaper that caused "Sal" to explode. We can't get any answers so you are our only hope."

He stared at her for a moment before replying "I don't know what was in the newspaper, and I lowered myself to associate with Granger to find out. The only thing we found out was to OBEY the teachers and most especially the Headmaster and not want to get a detention ever again due to certain…threats…made." With that said he left the common room and went for a stroll – alone.

Of course, his curiosity was still strong, but he wouldn't try to find out again. It was probably something terrible and even Snape had warned him with a well-worn saying "Remember, curiosity KILLED THE CAT and it will also KILL A SNAKE without hesitation. Even I don't know many things which I would _kill to know_ , but I must obey or suffer consequences and I DON'T want to find out exactly what the Headmaster is capable of doing."

So with Snape's warning, Draco did keep his mouth shut – except when forced to in class – and mostly kept to himself. Of course, this behavior was driving Pansy and the other Slytherins crazy because they KNEW something _really bad_ had happened due to Draco's silence and Granger actually keeping quiet and her head down.

Since she couldn't use the library for an entire month, she scoured her textbooks to do her school work and utilized the many personal books in the private library she had in her trunk. Being Hermione Granger, her grades were still her top priority and she feared falling behind. But such things never change, including Ron Weasley asking to look at her homework. However, Harry and even Neville didn't ask for help or to check their work and they seemed to be doing very well in classes.

Harry and Neville were basically ignoring Ron to do their own studying and work. There was no playing chess or exploding snap or the endless talking about Quidditch. When Ron complained, Harry informed him that now his school work and studying came first and he didn't have time for frivolous things.

"Bloody hell mate – are you turning into Hermione?" Ron teasingly asked.

"No, it is just that thinking over the previous four years of my education, I have not applied myself to my studies for many of the same reasons the Dursleys forced on me. I couldn't do better than Dudley, who is definitely not the brightest candle in the chandelier, and would be punished severely if I did. I learned my school work but couldn't show my intelligence unless I wanted a beating or starving more than I already was."

"Oh come off it mate" Ron said totally ignoring (as usual) what Harry wanted to do. "You can find some time to get beaten at chess as all work and no play makes Harry a dull boy turning into Hermione." Ron smiled broadly at his "witticism" and actually grabbed Harry's arm and started to drag him towards the chess board.

Harry threw him off his arm so hard and fast, that Ron nearly fell over. "I said NO Ronald. I know you don't know the meaning of many words but even you should know what NO means."

Ron's response was to turned red and then lash out at Harry. A verbal fight broke out showing every sign of turning towards the physical when Harry turned away and started to leave the common room. Naturally Ron had to throw oil on the fire and yelled out "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK ON ME. I AM THE ONLY FRIEND YOU HAVE - Hermione doesn't count since she is a girl – and without me, you would be a pariah."

The common room was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Harry slowly turned to Ron only to see a smug smirk on his face thinking that he had scared Harry and the git was going to give in to his commands. Instead Harry _wandlessly_ and _silently_ caused Ron's wand to fly into his hands before walking over to Ron and punching him in the jaw. That action of a silent casting without a wand should have been enough to warn the git not to mess with Harry, but it didn't.

"You coward" Ron spat out. "How dare you take my wand and then attack me."

"Because if I didn't take your wand, once my back was turned you would hex me, wouldn't you." Ron couldn't say he wouldn't, if only because he would, but he couldn't admit that in front of everybody, so instead it was back to the verbal attack."

"You are a bloody COWARD" Ron yelled "You wouldn't DARE fight ME in a real duel since you are a weakling, a poor excuse for a wizard, aren't as smart or powerful as I am and I KNOW YOU DID PUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET."

"Weasley, you are an idiot" was Harry's reply.

"Oh yeah, well prove it…."

"Prove that you are an idiot."

Ron just got redder and yelled "Duel me you fraidy-cat or the whole world will know that you are a scaredy-cat, a quitter, a weakling and a chicken. You are a disgrace not only to wizardkind but to the House of Potter and you definitely don't deserve all of the money, property and riches tucked away in the Potter vaults."

"You mean the vaults that Dumbles didn't want me to know about? He couldn't access the Potter vaults but did raid my trust fund to bribe the Dursleys and pay you and your Mum the 30 pieces of silver to control me."

"We got more than 30 sickles" Ron shouted out without thinking what he was saying, much to the shock of several people. However, before he could put his foot further down his throat, Fred silenced and stunned his stupid brother and then tried to apologize to Harry. But Harry said nothing and just threw Ron's wand at Fred and left the common room. Neville followed after he gathered up both of their work and left to find Harry as their Charms assignment was due tomorrow.

Fred didn't revive Ron, until it was time for supper. He knew Ron would be furious if he missed a meal and would probably take it out on Harry and get into more trouble. As food usually pacified Ron, hopefully it would take his mind off of the spat. Fred and George had already decided to stun the fool if he dared to attack Harry again.

Harry and Neville were already sitting at the table enjoying the fried chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, various greens and cranberry sauce. Sal had fallen in love with certain foods of the future, especially things that weren't available in his time such as potatoes and cranberries. He was in a very happy mood and was actually socially chatting with Snape – between bites of the fried chicken – when Fred, George and Ron arrived.

Although the Twins had threatened him to behave himself _or else_ , as soon as Ron walked into the great hall and saw Harry calmly eating dinner and engaging in conversation with Parvati and Lavender, something inside him just snapped. Apparently, Harry was not only happy, was getting good grades without Hermione's help and was making friends not only within his House but a few of the other Houses. Most of these new friends seemed to be girls and Neville was sharing in the good fortune.

The first sign of trouble was Ron stopping as his brothers went to the table, and his ears going scarlet. The second sign was that he wasn't heading over to the food, especially since he also liked fried chicken and its smell was intoxicating. The third and most dangerous sign was when he quickly drew his wand and without a thought of either the warning of the Twins or the consequences of what he was about to do, he cast a lethal spell directly at Harry.

The only thing that saved Harry's life was Dean asking Harry to pass down the cranberry sauce and Harry moved a bit to do the pass so that Ron's curse hit Harry's right shoulder and arm before traveling over to Parvati and clipping her left shoulder, arm and part of her left side.

Harry's reflexes took control and he dropped and dodged for a further attack as his wand slide out of his new wand holster, promptly falling out of his injured hand, while poor Parvati screamed and fell with blood pouring out of her left side.

Complete and utter cretin that he was, Ron started to fire another curse when the great hall shook violently, causing panic but also giving time for people to get out their wands and stun that damned fool. Fortunately for Ron, he was only hit by two stunners, courtesy of his brothers.

As one of the Founders and builders of Hogwarts, Sal had caused the school to shake and to give time for others to take down that fool. Pomfrey, Snape, Flitwick and Sal practically zoomed over to the scene to give aid to the two victims, closely followed by Padma. The other teachers were trying to restore order and calm down the students.

Parvati was in a very bad condition, was immediately placed in stasis to freeze the injuries as was Harry. They were then taken to the Infirmary for treatment by Pomfrey, Snape, Arwen (who had some medical training) followed by a tearful Padma.

However, Salazar Slytherin was beyond furious and the great hall shook once again as he summoned his personal elf and asked for Veritaserum to be brought and that the meal would be put on hold while a trial was held. Sal never wasted time and he would immediately see justice done. He summoned a table and chairs for him and the other judges to sit at, while a wooden post was brought into view for Ronald Bilius Weasley to be tied too and revived for trial. Within three minutes everything was ready and the court case began.

As the students and remaining teachers looked on from their seats at the tables, not even the sound of eating was heard if only because the food disappeared for the duration. Several fools were upset but not even Crabbe or Goyle made a complaint as they knew the food would come back after the "entertainment" was finished. Nothing made the day for a Slytherin than seeing a Gryffindor in trouble and likely to be punished – severely. Crabbe, Goyle and many others would not be disappointed even though the trial lasted only about 20-30 minutes (no one was timing it) and the food returned after the prisoner was sentenced.

"Why did you attack Harry Potter and as a consequence, Parvati Patil?" Sal asked. The power he was radiating as well as his physical presence was enough to make even Voldemort cower, and Ginny and the Twins feared for Ron's very life.

At first, Ron didn't answer as he had been stunned and when revived was tied to a post with Sal and two other teachers sitting at a new table in the back of the hall, so the first thing he said was "What the bloody hell is going on here? Where's the food and why am I tied to a bloody post?"

"Because you tried to kill Harry Potter and severely injured Parvati Patel."

"Oh that. Are either of them dead?"

"That isn't important at the moment" Sal snarled out "What is important is WHY DID YOU CAST A POTENTIALLY LETHAL SPELL AT HARRY POTTER?"

One could see Ron thinking about how to answer and what was the best excuse to use to get out of trouble as it was only now that he realized what he had almost done and in front of the entire school. As he was taking too long in Sal's opinion, Sal ordered Flitwick to administer the Veritaserum. Once that was done, Sal asked again and despite trying to fight off the effects of the potion, Ron had for once been compelled to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.

He began by stating "The git deserved it. He has money, fame and gets everything, while I had to put up with him at Dumbledore's request to keep him on the side of the Light. With all his money, you would think he would give his best mate some nice presents such as a decent broom, some good clothes, not to mention a respectable set of dress robes or two, and share the girls he couldn't have since he was to marry Ginny."

Ron then began to ramble on about how _babysitting_ Potter had cramped his style and prevented him from showing the world just how awesome and powerful Ron was, all of the friends he should have made if he didn't have to chase them off so Potter wouldn't have any friends but him and the Mudblood, and that Ron should be the official leader of Gryffindor, being a Pure-blood and a truly awesome wizard, but had to take second place to the Half-blood git because "He wouldn't know how to use his power even if Dumbles allowed it. He's such a stupid, worthless, untalented, inadequate excuse for a wizard and can only catch the snitch because he has always had the latest and best broom on the market."

Ron continued trashing Harry, while trying to impress the assembly with how great Ron was, taking credit for the success of most of their adventures and threw in a few (okay more than a few) digs and insults at Granger "Who he was forced to put up with but was just a bushy-haired, nosey, aggravating know-it-all who didn't know her place and only 'helped' him with his homework instead of doing it for him" and worst of all "Wouldn't do any proper _services_ for him like a Mudblood should be doing for a Pure-blood."

Neville, Dean and Seamus had to physically restrain Hermione from hexing the hell out of the idiot as she was in enough trouble. She would thank them later, but also bide her time to really, really get that #$*(#(#&&& bastard good when he least expected it. Actually, she wouldn't, due to the verdict rendered.

Since Ron had basically ruined himself (NOTE: sometimes telling the truth will get you in more trouble than lying) all that was left was for the judges to make a decision. They whispered among themselves for a bit and then Sal asked "Do you regret cursing Harry Potter as well as hurting an innocent girl?"

"I wouldn't exactly call her innocent as she is nothing more than a gossip and she has been badmouthing me ever since I ignored her sister at the Yule Ball. Besides, blame Potter for moving as she wouldn't have been hurt if he had stayed still."

Ginny was shocked speechless, George was moaning sorrowfully and Fred banged his head on the table. Since Parvati was her best friend and it wasn't known if she would survive, Lavender had to be restrained by those sitting next to her and several Ravenclaws were heard muttering.

Salazar was trying to control his temper as the two shakings of the great hall had loosened some plaster and who knew what else happened around the castle. But finally, he had to give the verdict and pronounce sentence. Arwen had told him that the Pure-bloods in this time were very illogical and lacked common sense, but then, so did the normal wizard/witch. However, at this point it didn't matter as the boy was a fool and unrepentant. He would probably try the same thing but without witnesses, thus he deserved the punishment Sal was about to give him.

Ron was thinking that his punishment would be the food thingie, but he survived it once so – what the hell – he could do it again and plot his revenge. Except everyone was shocked when Sal announced "Ronald Bilius Weasley, you are hereby expelled from Hogwarts."

Ron actually smiled, he was going to leave this prison and could go home. Of course, his wand would be snapped but he could always get another one. He would go home to his loving parents and be the hero who _"told the truth"_ about what had happened, a Dark Lord, pretending to be Salazar Slytherin, and his female minions had stolen the school, had horribly executed Umbridge, a respected Ministry employee, and probably McGonagall, Harry and Neville were going dark and – well he would think about more things to tell a grateful nation and be hailed as a hero. He couldn't wait.

Apparently, Ron had forgotten the rumor going around that to be expelled meant, you'd be kicked out of the school and into the dire weather to try and find your way home. His brothers and Ginny remembered as did many others. Thus, before Ron could begin his rant about being happy to leave and throw in a few parting shots, Salazar snapped his fingers and Ron disappeared from the Great Hall.

The tables, chairs and post were gone and food appeared on the tables once again. Crabbe and Goyle could barely eat due to the shock but forced down a substantial amount of food anyway. Most of the students were quiet with the only sound being the clatter of cutlery and the occasional request to pass down the salt or potatoes. All knew that without the proper clothing, Ron probably wouldn't last five-ten minutes. No one knew if he still had his wand as Sal hadn't mentioned that, but Ron would not have a broom, a map or even a good sense of direction.

The first student of the new regime was really gone and many wondered who would be next.


	12. Chapter 12 - Unwelcomed News

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 12 – Unwelcomed News

Two days had passed since Ron Weasley had been expelled. The school was so quiet you could almost hear the proverbial pin dropping. Ron's personal possessions had been removed before his siblings could get to them, not that he had more than the average student, but perhaps there were photographs of his family and his collection of chocolate card frogs and Quidditch magazines. Other than those things, Ron's clothes were second hand, his books were in terrible shape and there was nothing worth the house elves getting them before the Weasleys did.

"We could demand to get Ron's things back" Ginny stated "Saying he had some things we would like to inherit."

"And who are we going to ask – Salazar?" Fred said. "I'm sure that Sal and/or the school don't need Ron's junk so no doubt Sal expects to find something…incriminating."

Ginny wanted to respond (she was her mother's daughter and liked to have the last word), but after a moment's thought, decided that Fred was probably correct. She just hoped Sal didn't find anything – especially if it could lead to exposing her and the other Weasleys.

Parvati was going to survive but would be horribly scarred and since it was a magical scarring, it could not be completely healed. Fortunately for the girl, her face escaped damage but as Padma explained to the medics "In our culture, Parvati's injuries might prevent her from finding a husband as she is now considered having an ugly body. What man would want a woman with a damaged body? He would fear she could not give him a son or even daughters."

"She will heal" Poppy said gently "And perhaps Muggle plastic surgery would help. She is also still capable of having children."

"In other words" Arwen interrupted "She will be spared any arranged marriage your parents had planned and once she heals, she will be free to find a man who truly loves her for herself."

Padma was not convinced that her sister would see it that way and said so. "Since Ronald – and may he rot after he defrosts in a thousand years – has been punished, my parents will be demanding some sort of compensation. They might even demand that one of the other Weasley sons must marry her, pay a very large fine, or anything else they can think of – and they are very creative."

"That does sound reasonable" Arwen stated much to the shock of Poppy and Snape. "For now, however, let's just concentrate on getting her well – physically and mentally. When Owlet returns she will help Parvati as she has had special training and has a Master's in psychology" Arwen said with confidence. The others were not so sure, but time would tell. Who knows, miracles did happen as did strong magic and power.

Harry wasn't as injured as Parvati was, although he did have a few scars, but he was used to having scars and it was _opined_ that males handled them better than girls, as scars were a sign of manhood, etc. – but that was usually said by people who hadn't been injured and had scars. He wasn't thrilled about having to stay in the Infirmary for a few days and was looking forward to pounding the hell out of Ron the Weasel – until he found out he had been expelled. It served him right!

Then rumors started spreading throughout the school that the Professor and Owlet had returned. None of the students knew where they had gone, what they had been doing and what the result was but after the punishments received by Granger and Malfoy and the expulsion of Ron Weasley, no one would dare ask – even the nice teachers like Sprout and Flitwick.

The news was not good, at least for Sal and the others. Both witches had "connections" with various magical governments and were "owed" by some of them. Explanations were given about Salazar Slytherin's return and why he "took back his school" and that he had every right to do so. Ancient magical laws, still in effect, were cited, arguments were made for and against, but in the end there was good news and bad news.

"What is the _'good'_ news?" Sal asked.

"Well we had to do a lot of explaining and swearing on our life and magic" Owlet began "Because they wanted you to appear before the ICW or the International Confederation of Wizards – an organization of which Dumbledore is not only the representative of Britain but the current elected head or Supreme Mugwump. We didn't want to expose you to that august body because who knows what Dumbledamnit would do to you. He might even take certain steps – such as you mysteriously dying – to accomplish his goals."

"That was why we had the American Ministry of Magic go behind his back and call a secret session of the ICW so your taking back control of Hogwarts could be debated without Dumbledamnit's sticking his big nose into it as he would move heaven and earth, and some other unscrupulous tactics he is secretly known for, to deny you as being the real Salazar Slytherin."

"I could swear on my life and magic…."

"Hence the possibility of you meeting with an accident" the Professor added. "Dumbledore has unimaginable power due to his positions as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Head of the ICW, certified as a Grand Sorcerer, and serves on several important Board of Directors both in Britain and the Continent. However, Hogwarts is the jewel in his crown and if he had to choose he would trade all his other positions to stay the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Well then he shouldn't have lowered the standards or endangered the students, bullied the teachers and considered our GREAT SCHOOL his own personal property" Sal snarled out. "If that was the good news I fear to hear the bad."

"We were not finished. After great debate, the ICW _ruled in your favor_. The school is your property as a founder and since the last known descendent is known to be deceased – and staying that way according to the Ministry of Magic, since we have sworn on our magic that we examined you and determined that you are really you, therefore you can keep custody of Hogwarts.

"Well that was so kind of them" Sal said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Now you will tell me the bad news."

The two witches glanced at each other as if sending a mental signal before turning to Sal to tell him the bad news."

"It is more the demand of the parents – they want their children back."

"Of course they do" Sal replied. "But where will they attend school? The others schools you told me about couldn't absorb all of them and on such short notice."

"Dumbledore has spent the time since you took back Hogwarts to try to raise money to start his own school – with him as head of course – going so far as to demand that a mandatory primary school be established to give all children a proper education before Hogwarts."

"Will that include the Unblessed" Sal asked.

"It hasn't been mentioned yet" Owlet said. "However, if the Purebloods have their say – and they will – they will take advantage of the 'tragedy' as they refer to the 'kidnapping of Hogwarts' and perhaps will let you keep the Unblessed. Dumbles will demand them back as he considers them his property and future supporters and thinks that they will be so grateful that HE SAVED THEM & THEIR MAGIC they will demand to come to the schools Dumbles is establishing."

"Are you saying that _the ICW is allowing me to keep my school_ but not fulfill its purpose of teaching magic – the proper way – and instead will allow that miserable excuse for a wizard and a Headmaster to take even more control over the future?" Sal asked.

The Prof said "Probably. The ICW told us they expect the students back – in their custody in America – within the week or else."

"Or else what?"

"That they didn't reveal" Owlet said. "However, we checked each other for trackers of any kind and came back via airplane, before we apparated several times to prevent them from following us. Since Hogwarts is under a _'special Fidelius'_ they shouldn't be able to find us."

Sal paced a bit evidently thinking before finally saying "In other words, they are preventing the school from accomplishing its purpose and turning over their progeny back to a manipulative, conniving, unscrupulous, megalomaniac with delusions of grandeur who will use the future for his own purposes?"

"Yes" both witches said in unison.

"What if" he began to say "all the teachers and some of your allies give evidence about that old bastard's…sins…. Would that serve to force him out?"

"We haven't the slightest idea, but it is worth the effort" Owlet stated. "But what would you do if they refuse to cooperate or get voted down?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. But for now, assemble the teachers, the squib, the guests and ' _the three'_ in the library. You better include your…mother…but she will be the last to arrive and first to leave to return to her very comfortable prison."

The two witches left to do Sal's bidding. Not for the first time he wished that Arwen could get her time machine working so she could bring back, Helga, Ric and Rowena to back him up. Of course, those three would have to return to run the school and he didn't know if he would go with them. But it was a moot point as Arwen's "funding" had ran out and the money she needed was more than Sal could imagine.

But he was Salazar Severus Slytherin and he would fight for what he believed in no matter had bad history had painted him.


End file.
